WE ARE INFINITE, WE ARE ENDGAME
by Heavenly94
Summary: WE ARE INFINITE, WE ARE ENDGAME, WE ARE HEAVENLY (AU-lemmon)( ) Lea, busca cumplir su sueño, por eso estudia audiovisuales, entonces lo conocerá, tendrán mil historias, pero ¿Serán infinitos? ?¿Estarán destinados?¿Serán celestiales?¿O eso es solo son cuentos de hadas? El destino no se lo pondrá fácil.
1. El don

**Hola, bueno hace poco acabé por motivos tanto profesionales como personales con mi otra historia Monchele (podéis encontrarle en mi perfil). Ahora he decidido subir esta, la he subido a tumblr y mis amigos me han dicho que está bien, que les gusta y que están enganchados, y no son fan de la pareja, por lo que decidí subirla aquí. Pronto quizás suba imágenes con los personajes, para que le pongáis cara.**

**Es una historia AU, o sea, un mundo alternativo, donde Lea es una chica normal y Cory es un chico que entra y sale de su vida. Este capitulo es muy corto y la historia realmente no empieza hasta el cuarto capitulo, por eso dejaré hoy subido los tres primeros. Espero que os guste.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN(si no a FOX) CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

* * *

**-Blog-**

_No la quiere. Cada persona tiene un don, algunas(a las que envidia sanamente), para la moda, saber de tendencias no es fácil, ella lo sabe. Otras saben de fútbol o dinero, incluso, de sexo, pero otras, otras simplemente pueden leer a los demás. Aunque este don puede suscitar gran fanatismo para aquellos que no lo poseen, no es el mejor don, porque hasta en las peores situaciones, sabes lo que ocurrirá con antelación._

_**-End Blog-**_

* * *

**Nota aclaratoria: -Blog- El personaje principal escribe, escribe en un blog, y esta es su primera entrada, la historia no será así, si no narrada por un narrador en tercera persona.**


	2. Un nosotros

_**-Blog-**_

_Lo vio, ese amargo sábado lo vio, vio en sus ojos el miedo de hacerle daño, y como su corazón tenía claro que no la quería y luchaba con su cerebro que batallaba por quererla, y aunque suene contradictorio, su cerebro la metió en una guerra, una guerra que ya estaba perdida, una guerra que ella iba a batallar sin tanques ni ejército, solo se tenía a ella, y no era ella. Su corazón le anunció ese mismo día que él no la quería, pero ella no quiso hacerle caso, pero más que decírselo y ella ignoradlo, se lo susurró y ella se hizo la sorda, ambos no querían escuchar aquellas palabras que por ese momento les hacían latir, que les mantenían junto a él._

_Esa fue la batalla en su bando, su corazón peleando con su cerebro, y a la vez peleando por un "nosotros" ya fracasado y moribundo. Pero al igual que supo que no la quiere, sabe que la quiso, de hecho la quiso más de lo que ella nunca lo quiso, pero también sabe, que la querrá, es su don, es su corazón leyendo a las personas, sabiendo qué harán, pero no el porqué._

_El dolor del abandono, de un abandono cobarde que no está justificado por nada, más que por el afán de jugar con las personas, es un dolor que en primera instancia le hace llorar, odiar, gritar y vapulear al mundo, pero que momentos después empeora, ya, ya no hay lágrimas, porque ya no hay dolor, hay sentimientos encontrados, el odio y el amor, ambos complejos, placenteros y a la misma vez dolorosos, cada uno en su justa medida, pero ahí están ardiendo en medio del pecho, junto al lado de su corazón, latiendo con fuerza, ese quemazón que hierve y que le impide respirar, dormir, hablar y en muchos instantes vivir. -Se pasará.- Le repiten.-Lo sé.- Contesta. Pero tener que esperar a que ocurra, no hay palabras para describir dicha agonía._

_La cobardía curiosamente es un defecto dado únicamente en los hombres, en la guerra, por ejemplo, los hombres corrían y desertaban de las batallas, pero ninguna enfermera abandonó su puesto de trabajo, pero es cierto no se puede comparar el miedo de una batalla con el miedo de ver la muerte cara a cara postrada en camas, entrando por la puerta, o saliendo por estas sin poder hacer mucho más que administrar morfina. Ellos, unos cobardes, siempre lo han sido, la mujer tuvo la valentía de coger la fruta del árbol prohibido, lo hizo mal, pero fue valiente. Ella no dice que las mujeres no sintamos miedo, sí lo sentimos, ella lo siente, pero no nos dejamos vencer por él, es un don colectivo del género femenino, o por lo menos esa es la única explicación que ella logra encontrar._

_Si pudiéramos tener un don más del que nos permiten tener nuestro género, incluyendo el propio de cada persona, es decir, un plus, sin duda elegiría el de la moda, sería pobre, desdichada, leedora de almas y sería "ella", abandonada por un cobarde, pero siempre le quedaría el consuelo de llevarlo con mucho estilo._

_**-End blog -**_


	3. Cosas del pasado

Ya han pasado los meses, el ya no está a su lado, mira hacia atrás y lo ve, allí, mientras se ríe con sus amigos, mira de nuevo a la pantalla de su ordenador y escucha algo de lo que dice el profesor.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunta una de sus compañeras de clase, la única que la entiende.

- Sí, es que dentro de unos días, haríamos cinco meses.- Suspira.- Va vestido de rojo.- Le responde mirándole disimuladamente de nuevo

Su compañera le sonríe, y ambas siguen en sus portátiles, no se ha imaginado ni una sola vez como sería seguir con él, quizás porque ya conoce parte de la verdad, una que no le atrae demasiado, que le impide imaginarse por un segundo hasta qué punto habrían llegado en la relación en la actualidad, quizás que la dejará por un mensaje en el móvil, porque prácticamente ella se lo dejó en bandeja, sea el motivo más destacado de toda la verdad, él un cobarde, un cobarde que sin saber aún porqué, la dejó de querer.

Él, estaba tan enamorado de ella, que ella veía imposible la idea de quererlo más de lo que él ya la quería por ese entonces, ella nunca tuvo aquel miedo de que se fuera, de que se marchara y la dejará allí tirada, como finalmente lo hizo. Incluso hubo un periodo de tiempo en que ella ni siquiera estaba enamorada, no lo quería, entonces se enamoró, y al poco transcurso de la relación, él decidió no quererla, es como si ambos les gustara llevarse la contraría, hasta en temas tan profundos como es el amor.

Cuando él le confesó a ella de que ya no la quería, ella lloró más de lo que lo hizo después de su marcha oficial, porque él intento quererla, intento reavivar aquellos sentimientos que sin saber por qué ni cuando habían muerto, todo se marchó de la noche a la mañana, como si en sus sueños, un alma malvada le hubiera arrancado todo lo que sentía por ella, entonces, cuando él se percató de no quererla, de no desearla, entonces, se calló, el muy cobarde, ¿cuánto tiempo estaba dispuesto a jugar con ella y sus ilusiones?¿una semana?¿un mes? Pero ella se dio cuenta, quizás demasiado pronto, quizás demasiado tarde, entonces puso todos los platos sobre la mesa, incluidos vasos y cubiertos, cucharas y cuchillos, cuchillos que se le clavaron el pecho después de que ella le hablará tan sumamente claro, que a él, no le quedó más remedio que decir la verdad, la única verdad, aquella tan dolorosa, ya no la quería, quizás nunca lo hizo.

Ella coge el bus, él en cambio, se ha molestado en coger el anterior, o cogerá el siguiente, ella malgasta su tiempo del trayecto hasta casa en pensar en él, mientras escucha la canción de

Radiohead - Creep, ciertamente fue un cretino, aunque ella le amenazara con que si se acercaba a ella pondría un guantazo por medio, no cree que sea motivo suficiente para que él no se haya molestado en hablar con ella nunca más, al principio prefería no mirarlo, pero sí que lo vio triste alguna vez que otra, ella no sabe si por ella o por alguna otra razón, otra razón como podría ser otra mujer, ahora no suele mirarlo demasiado tampoco, pero la pocas que lo hace siempre tiene ese semblante, tan poco común en él, tan serio, tan desdichado.

Ayer, sus ojos coincidieron en la misma dirección, ella por unos segundos sintió miedo, pero aún así mostró indiferencia al apartar la mirada, si él se hubiera percatado de lo que sus ojos aún chillaban, ella habría optado por correr lejos de allí, donde él no pudiera ver sus pupilas, donde está tatuado su nombre, y un te echo de menos. En cambio, sus ojos, dijeron demasiadas cosas sobre él, sorpresa, miedo, cierta indiferencia, pero ella pudo captar ese atisbo de tristeza, aquella que solo puede ver ella, esa tristeza que vio en él, tiempo atrás cuando le avisó de que su amor se estaba terminando.

No ha sabido más de él, tampoco ha querido, es cierto, pero es verdad que siente cierta curiosidad por saber que es de su vida, en que pierde ahora el tiempo, ese tiempo que perdió por ella, ella que estuvo tan segura de que él volvería, de la misma manera que se marchó,

auto-convenciéndose de que un día como hoy, el volvería en su busca, la buscaría y la besaría de nuevo, porque ella siempre decía " Al igual que me quiso, me querrá, un día de estos se dará cuenta de cuánto me quiere". No lo ha hecho, que ella sepa de momento, él no lo ha hecho, o eso cree, porque por mucho que sea capaz de leer el alma de alguien, es necesario interactuar con él para poder hacerlo, y desde entonces, el contacto ha sido nulo, ya no pierde más el tiempo con ella, ni ella con él.

Están en clase, el profesor aún no ha venido, el de la asignatura anterior hace un buen rato que se fue. Ella lo mira, se está riendo de lo que ha dicho el amigo, allí está con su condenada sonrisa perfecta, rodeado de un par de amigos y la novia de uno de ellos, el resto de clase ha salido fuera, el sol es necesario a estás altura del año, siendo ya casi verano. Las chicas hablan de no sé quién pero ella no les presta atención. Se levanta del sitio, y se dirige hasta donde está él. A él le entra miedo, lo ve en su mirada, cuando justamente está enfrente de él, ella de pie, el allí sentado.

¿Lea? - Pronuncia su nombre de forma dubitativa como si ya no se acordara de él.

Bien, no te has olvidado de mi nombre Cory.- Hace una pausa.- Me alegro.- Él se pone de pie, y entonces escucha como las risas de sus amigos se paran, ella lo agarra de la camiseta roja y tira de él, lo besa. Lo hace como ya hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. A los pocos segundos se separa de él.

Y ahora ¿qué?- Lo mira unos segundos y ve su confusión.- Ahora dime que no me quieres, cobarde.- Esa última palabra le llena la boca de ira.

No te quiero.- Pronuncian sus labios. Ella lo mira, sus ojos nunca dijeron eso, ahora tampoco.

Ella despierta. Ha sido un sueño, se dice así misma, regulando su respiración. Su subconsciente le falla, le hace ver cosas que no son, le hacen soñar cosas que ha deseado hacer, con un final sumamente dramatizado. Ha sido un sueño, un mal sueño, no el primero, pero si el primero en el que en su subconsciente, lo besa. Esta demasiado cansada, deja de pensar en él y se duerme, mañana será otro día, otro día sin él.

Las mujeres tenemos necesidades, y yo necesito, bueno chicas ya sabéis que necesito…- Dice una de sus compañeras de clase.

Necesitas un pene, Amber.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.- Siempre que vengo estáis hablando de lo mismo, y eso que el tema me apasiona, pero me cansáis un poco, la verdad.

Joder Lea…- Dijo Amber con vergüenza.- Te pueden escuchar.- Le reprochó.

¡Cómo si eso te importara! - Le respondió ella y todas rieron.- ¿Como estás Melissa?

Estoy mejor, gracias.- Le respondió tristemente. Había cortado con su novio recientemente, ella sabía lo que era eso, aunque para su diferencia Melissa llevaba con su novio un par de años, ella y Cory solo llevaban tres meses cuando decidió no quererla.

De nada, sabes que no tenemos que ir de fiesta ¿no? - Le preguntó a todas.- ¿mañana?

¡Sí! - Gritaron casi al unísono.- Vamos normalitas.- Dijo Jenna, la más seria del grupo.

Vale, decírselo a Alex también, por cierto, ¿dónde está? - Pregunto Amber

Ni idea, llegará tarde como siempre.- Dijo Jenna.

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro donde se suponía que habían quedado, vino Jenna, a los pocos minutos, sin duda, era la más independiente de todas, más que ella incluso, muy seria, a veces extravagante, pero sin rebasar los límites de la normalidad. Era una chica morena, más bien bajita, con un cuerpo normal, no era una belleza deslumbrante pero, tampoco un ogro, eso sí, su manía de casi siempre vestir de negro, era algo que le perturbaba, iba vestida como lo solía hacer, arreglada para la ocasión pero, con alguna que otra extravagancia. La siguiente en llegar era Amber, una chica con el autoestima muy bajo, guapa, ojos claros, al igual que su pelo, no vestía mal, pero era demasiado radical, o se pasaba para ir a la universidad, con determinadas elegancias que sobraban o era capaz de venir en chándal, Lea creía que todo esto venía afectado según su estado de ánimo, casi siempre fallaba a la hora de vestir, aunque tuvo que admitir que en esta ocasión había acertado, Amber iba arreglada pero sin pasarse, su belleza tampoco era gran cosa, pero para nada era una chica fea. Melissa era su favorita, era una chica dulce, alegre y muy divertida, no era la más guapa, pero la dulzura de su cara hacía que cualquiera le confesara algunos de sus pecados. Melissa era la que menos arreglada se presentó, había regresado con su novio y había ido al cine con él, por eso le excusaron sus vestimentas. Y por último pero no menos importante estaba Alex, que siempre llegaba tarde, rubia de ojos claros, un poco basta en lo que a belleza se refiere, venía vestida como si fuera a una gala, todo esto estaba causado porque su propio autoestima estaba por los suelos, por ello lo intentaba realzar con unos tacones de unos diez centímetros de alto, era algo mentirosa y cabezota, pero no le caía mal, le solía hacer reír mucho.

Y para concluir, estaba ella, Lea era una chica morena, de ojos marrones, de estatura normal, con un poco de sobrepeso, escaso, tenía que perder unos siete kilos, entonces estaría perfecta, según ella. Lea estaba espectacular aquella noche, botines negros, pantalones vaqueros oscuros, una blusa del color de la temporada, y una chaqueta de cuero, elegante pero con toques más casuales, aquel día, estaba rompedora.

Aquella noche se encontró con algunos chicos de clase y entraron a un bar a beber, no recuerda exactamente cuánto había bebido, pero fue lo suficiente, para darse un pico con Melissa, llamar pervertido a un idiota de su clase por intentar tocar donde no debía y para andar haciendo eses, pero lo mejor de aquella noche no fue eso, eso ni que tuviera que coger un taxi porque tenía tantas ganas de ir al baño que si esperaba a que el autobús viniera se lo hacía encima, no, lo más gracioso de aquella noche de borrachera fue que ligó, y no con cualquiera, sino con un tipo, amigo de Alex, guapo y atractivo, lleno de tatuajes, y no solo ligó, si no que tuvo una sesión de besos de unos treinta segundos con él, hasta que Melissa se interpuso para llevársela y que cogiera un taxi para casa.

Pero sin duda lo más gracioso de toda aquella noche fue el día siguiente, con resaca y una sensación extraña en sí misma, sabía lo que había hecho, lo sabía a la perfección, se había liado con un tipo cachas y que estaba buenísimo, y se sentía perfectamente, su dignidad estaba bien, un día era un día. Pero esa sensación no duró demasiado, al igual que la resaca, se sentía, cómo explicarlo…Sentía como si le hubiera fallado y, no a ella misma, no, a él, como si le hubiera puesto los cuernos o algo así y todo por esa maldita canción, esa maldita canción que él había subido a su red social, justo cuando hacían cinco meses, la canción era de un grupo que ella nunca había escuchado hablar, The passeger, el estribillo decía algo así como: Sólo sabes que la quieres, cuando la dejas ir y, la dejas ir.

_Let her Go_, era el nombre de aquella dichosa canción que le había trastornado todos sus sentimientos y, ahora, en consecuencia, ella se sentía culpable, como si le hubiera traicionado, ella escuchaba su voz dentro de su cerebro.-Esta no eres tú, Lea, esta no es la chica de la que yo me enamoré.- ¡Ah! Pero, ¿te enamoraste?- Pensó para sí misma, esto era típico en ella, esas peleas interna, entre sus dos yos, uno guiado por su corazón y su amor hacía él, y el otro, creado recientemente, formado principalmente por su parte racional y su orgullo de mujer.

Después de escuchar aquella canción, no sabía exactamente qué pensar, qué decir, qué hacer, él se había ido ya, hacía dos meses y no había dado ni una señal de querer volver, hasta en ese preciso momento que decidió poner aquella canción, si es que era una señal, claro estaba que no podía serlo, solo una coincidencia, una maldita coincidencia que, para qué mentir, le hacía tener algo de esperanza, y para qué ocultarlo, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de sentirlo, lo echaba de menos, demasiadas veces había pensado en él, en sus besos, en sus abrazos, en sus despedidas infinitas y, por supuesto, en su última despedida, con su último beso imperfecto. La verdad que servía de consuelo saber que ya podía besar a otros, que los labios de Cory, no eran los últimos labios que había tocado, ya, ni si quiera recordaba cómo se sentía al ser besada por él, pero aunque su recuerdo no permanecía en ella, el deseo que sólo el producía seguía vibrando bajo su piel, esa sensación que a veces la abandonaba para volver en el momento menos inesperado, con más fuerza, con mucha más rabia acumulada, no había tenido una vida fácil, pero nadie la tenía, ella siempre iba a ser ella, o eso se prometió hasta que apareció Cory, con su sonrisa, sus chistes malos y, su brillo que la deslumbró, apareció, y se llevo con él, una gran parte de ella, entonces, ella no era ella.- ¿Podré enamorarme de nuevo? ¿Podré sentir esto por otra persona? Otra que no sea él.- Se preguntó a sí misma, esperando una respuesta que cayera del cielo, del paraíso que vivió con él. Pero la respuesta no apareció.

El día que Cory se marchó, ella lo supo, supo que aquel beso que ella forzó, aquel beso tan sumamente imperfecto, sería el último y, así fue. Aún recuerda que en aquel lugar, le dijo que la quería, y a unos metros de distancia, se declaró, la beso por primera vez y le hizo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. Era como su Jerusalén, todos los momentos la llevaban allí, Lea era incapaz de pasar por esas baldosas del suelo y no pensar en él, de hecho, era incapaz de pensar en Cory el día que fuese, ya bien, por tener que evitarlo, por miedo a encontrárselo, o por echarlo de menos, siempre, siempre había un motivo para pensar en él, cada día, cada hora, en cada minuto, pero a veces ella era capaz de evitar ver aquellos motivos, dejarlos a un lado, y seguir hacía delante, otros, en cambio estaban siempre ahí, impresos en su corazón, por siempre.

Durante ese curso no hablaron nunca más, aunque ella dudo en hacerlo, no lo hizo, eso sí, Lea se encargo de llevar su propio rumor a la cima, se había liado con un tío, y no era Cory. ¿Cuántas personas le habían dicho que hacían la pareja perfecta? ¿Qué estaban destinados? Todos, todos lo habían hecho, ¿se habían equivocado? Quizás sí, quizás no. Lea no lo sabía, a estas alturas, tampoco le importaba.

Te enamoraras de nuevo.- Le dijo David.- Lo harás.- David era un amigo de la infancia, un hermano, ambos seguían caminos diferentes pero ambos acaban en el mismo lugar, su ciudad favorita.- Para ti es fácil decirlo, estas con Jennifer, eres feliz, no estás en mi situación.- Le respondió Lea.- Estuve.- Le contestó.

No, no es lo mismo ser novio de alguien, que querer a alguien y no ser correspondido.- Le reprochó ella duramente.- Tienes razón, siempre la tienes.- Dijo tristemente. Jennifer llegó a los pocos minutos, ella no era una amiga de toda la vida, pero sí de bastante tiempo, Lea había sido el gancho que los unió a ambos y, se sentía orgullosa, aunque fuera un recuerdo constate de que Cory no estaba, sus amigos habían empezado a salir una semana después que ella y Cory, así que cada vez que cumplían un mes más, era un mes menos sin él.- Estábamos hablando de que me tengo que enamorar, de nuevo.- Le dije a Jennifer.- No te enamores, búscate un tío en condiciones, que te mantenga satisfecha y ya, luego si eso, te enamoras.- Dijo entre risas, siempre estaba de broma.- Oye tú, ¿para eso me quieres? ¿para mantenerte satisfecha? - Le respondió David con descaro.

Sí es así, mi plan está fallando.- Le respondió Jennifer y ambas empezaros a reír.

Lea se hacía siempre esa pregunta todas las noches. .- ¿Podré enamorarme de nuevo? ¿Podré sentir esto por otra persona? Otra que no sea él.- Pero la respuesta nunca apareció. A igual que él.

_-Blog-_

_Nunca se percató de lo guapo que estaba vistiendo de rojo, como hoy, ese es un color que le sienta realmente bien, aunque claro, eso no quita que sus camiseta fueran compradas por su madre, cosa que ella sigue odiando, su pésimo gusto para vestir, capaz de llevar unos zapatos de vestir con una sudadera, pero aun así el deseo no termina de anularse, de extinguir esa llama que nace de lo más profundo de ella, cómo deseaba que él la alcanzara hoy, después de bajarse de ese maldito autobús, le cogiera de la mano, tirara de ella, y la besara, la besara con tanto deseo como tiempo atrás, como aquellas noches donde los gatos eran testigos de sus besos, y maullaban en la profundidad de la madrugada y, que aquellos paisajes desaparecieran en sus labios._

_Hoy más que nunca, deseó que la besara, como esos besos de películas, donde él la busca, corre, la encuentra y entonces ¡bang! La besa, la besa como si no hubiera mañana._

_El rojo siempre fue su color favorito, ese color, que era símil de calidez, de pasión y por qué no, de deseo, el rojo es el color de la sangre, la sangre que hierve ante el amor, ante ese fervor irrefrenable que le causa aquello que se marchó y ya no está, que ya no es suyo y que le crea aún más exaltación, exaltación por aquel gato que le dejo en medio de la madrugada, la dejo a ella, la gata de color pardo sola en la oscuridad con sus instintos animales alterados , con su visión nocturna observando todo aquello que los demás no podían ver, pero que ella vio, vio cómo se marchó sin echar la mirada atrás, ese gato de color ébano de ojos marrones, que alguna vez la miró en la noche, y le vio su alma gatuna, como nadie antes._

_A ella le temblaron las piernas, al pensar que él estaba allí, asechándola, a sus espaldas, a un par de metros de distancia y ella, ella allí sola, eso la mataba, le hacía desfallecer en vida, caerse redonda como si ya no tuviera piernas, como si su alma se cayera a sus pies, porque hoy él iba de rojo, ella iba de rojo, ambos complementarios y excluyentes, pero únicamente ella pensaba en el deseo, en el rojo, en el amor que ya no está, que se fue, y entonces, todo, se volvió azul, porque el azul es un color triste._

_Let Her Go. Nunca una frase tan corta creó en ella tantas incertidumbre, su corazón late rápido y se niega a sí mismo albergar esperanza alguna, aún así, con tanta desdicha brotando de ella, su corazón sigue latiendo, su alma desfallece cansada de seguir la rapidez de esos pensamientos que en ella amparan, aquellos que su cerebro procesa más veloz que cualquier ordenador del mundo, los versos de esa dichosa canción, alojados en un sitio donde ella los puede observar y padecer, un día, un día tan significativo como ningún otro, en el momento menos adecuado para su sensible y herido corazón._

_Él se alejó, para consecutivamente arrepentirse, anheló su olor, su risa, sus labios, anheló volver junto a ella, sin embargo, no lo hizo, su cobardía sigue acomodada en su pecho, junto a su corazón, que en algún momento latió por ella, o, quizás, aún sigue latiendo por esa misma razón…ella y solo ella. _

_Esos versos la confunden, la asustan y ella corre en busca de un aliento libre de esa incertidumbre que tanto la aplaca, ese aliento que solo puede proporcionarle él, pero por miedo o por falta de querer, ya ni el motivo lo tiene claro, no puede ofrecerle, ella desea con toda su alma y corazón que vuelva, para qué esconderse, para qué vivir una realidad que no es la suya, para qué mentir, al decir, que cuando lo miró hace unas semanas captó aquel toque de tristeza en sus ojos, aquel atisbo de…¡Dios sabe qué! Quizás arrepentimiento, odio, amor… Necesita una señal más, más que una mirada llena de ondas confusas, más que una canción llena de versos que describen su historia, necesita una señal que le demuestre que él sigue ahí, a su alcance, que la dejo ir para volver después._

_"Solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,_

_solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,_

_solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._

_Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón._

_Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,_

_solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar,_

_y la dejas marchar._

_[…]_

_Mirando fijamente al techo en la oscuridad,_

_el mismo sentimiento viejo y vacío se aloja en tu corazón_

_porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido._

_La ves cuando te quedas dormido,_

_pero nunca la acaricias y nunca le dejas quedarse,_

_porque la quisiste demasiado_

_y te zambulliste demasiado profundo"_

_Ella besó a otro que no era él, que no olía a él, que no besaba como lo hacía él y se siente realmente confusa, ofuscada, y no consigo misma, sino con él, ya no son sus labios, si nos los de otro los últimos en haberla besado, ella tiene tanta rabia dentro que quiere gritar, y no grita, quiere llorar, y no llora, quiere hablarle y no lo hace, guarda silencio como normalmente hace el viento cuando parece calmado, cuando apenas mueve las hojas de los árboles, simplemente apariencia, eso es ella, así se siente, así lo padece, como esa brisa de verano que a veces desaparece al peso de ese calor pertinente._

_Él abandonó la batalla, ya no tiene ejercito, solo aquella canción a la que ella le da vueltas, una y otra vez, intentando convencerse de que es una coincidencia, que él no la quiso, no la quiere, que aunque la dejó ir, sigue sin quererla, sin echar de menos sus labios, su alma, su risa inocente, pero aquella maldita canción, esa canción dice más que lo que él ha podido pronunciar " Solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas ir, y la dejas ir" Por qué, se pregunta, por qué no es capaz de venir hacía ella y besarla, por qué le hace todo esto, por qué no es capaz de hablar con ella aunque sea para dejarle claro que no la quiere, ella solo quiere pasar página, ella solo quiere ser ella, dejarlo a un lado, dentro de un cajón donde no volver a mirar, encerrarlo allí y tirar la llave al mar, pero, ¡maldita sea! No la deja, al principio eran los recuerdos, poco después aquellos sueños y, ahora, su música, esa melodía que se repite continuamente, más fuerte que cualquier ejercito, más doloroso que cualquier disparo directo al corazón._

_El sentimiento de traición no la abandona, no se ha traicionado a sí misma, sabe lo que hizo, por qué lo hizo, y que quiso hacerlo, pero sabe que sí él ha leído su historia, debe haberse sentido…¡dios sabe cómo! No obstante, aún así, se siente como si lo hubiera traicionado, como si él la siguiera amando y su corazón le perteneciera, como si aún siguieran juntos y ella lo besara todos los días al coger el autobús, como hacía antes. Si esa canción dijera la verdad, entonces, ¿no sería suficiente motivo para luchar por ella? Sus labios ya no son suyos, sino de cualquier otro, no debería venir a arrebatar lo que es suyo, lo que fue suyo por tanto tiempo cuando aún el frío hacía estragos en ella, cuando ambos eran uno, cuando los te quieros no eran solos canciones o palabras que esa brisa aparentemente en calma se llevaba, no, cuando esos te quieros eran hechos, eran abrazos y caricias, eran, en definitiva, besos._

_Ella pide que venga y la bese, esos besos donde ella, le mordía el labio, controlando su deseo, ella pide que no la deje nunca más, que si realmente la quiere, que la busque, que le devuelva su aliento, que le cure las heridas, que la quiera como nunca antes lo hizo. Estás enfadado con el mundo, lo sé, conocí esa faceta de ti, antes eras infeliz conmigo, ahora sigues siéndolo sin mí._

_-End of the blog-_

Lea siguió su vida, y sabe que él ya es cosa del pasado y que la magia ya no estará aquí más. Ella podría estar bien, pero no está bien del todo

watch?v=Zs4jJ54iR58 (Canción: All too well - Taylor Swift)


	4. No, no estoy enamorada de ti

_**Espero recibir algún comentario, aunque sea negativo. Gracias :D**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen(pertenecen a FOX), cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia**_

* * *

Hacía ya dos largos años que ellos no cruzaban palabra, ella ya estaba en tercero de carrera, él le quedaban algunas de segundo aún, gracias a ello coincidían menos, mucho menos que antes.

Sus vidas habían seguido en paralelo, sin ningún cambio de sentido que los uniera de nuevo, ninguno que a ella le moviera algo en su interior para ir a buscarlo y, viceversa, Lea no lo había vuelto a mirar desde que se fue de vacaciones ese último día de primer curso, un verano por medio había sido más que suficiente, para dar el adiós definitivo, entonces, ya no había más que decir.

En eso dos años había tenido dos parejas, ambas en apenas un año, el primero Asthon, el chico con los ojos verdes más bonitos que ella nunca había visto, era simpático, agradable, atractivo pero, no era él, a los dos meses terminó con él, aquello no funcionaba y ella no quería alargarlo más, el segundo, Rupert un chico más bien atractivo, eso era lo único que ella veía en él, un tío, un tipo más, pero que no le aportaba nada, con este duró dos semanas, nada más. Y entre todos estos siempre había algún lio con uno y con otro, de un día, mejor dicho, de una noche de borrachera.

Estaba a la primera mitad del segundo semestre, tenía que entregar cuatro trabajos diferentes y sin contar las dichosas exposiciones, a las que Lea les temía, encima estaba esa odiosa niña de la clase que siempre andaba con sus aires de grandeza, esta vez presentando una mierda de videoclip.-Cuando presentara el suyo ¿donde quedaría el de Maggie? Niña estúpida.- Pensó mientras miraba la pizarra. Salió de clase lo antes que pudo, estaba estresada, tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, los trabajos, las presentaciones, estudiar y encima la niñata esta y Rupert que no paraba de mandarle mensajes al móvil.

Lea, ¿me acompañas al baño? - Le dijo Amber.

Sí, lo necesito.- Le respondió Lea mareada.- Rupert ya está otra vez...

Es un poco pesado. No, es no.- Le dijo Amber mientras llegaban al baño.

Estaban hablando de cosas de los trabajos, algo sobre un director de cine, cuando al llegar al baño todo se nublo, sintió una presión en la cabeza y se desmayó. Escuchó algún grito, alguien la cargó en brazos y ya no recuerda nada más.

Cuando despertó estaba en el hospital, no había nadie en la habitación, o eso hubiera deseado, él, él y sólo él estaba allí sentado y mirándola de forma asustada.- Lea, has despertado.- Escucho su voz y todo le dio vueltas, pero, ¿qué coño había pasado?- Pensó.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Qué haces tú...?- No pudo terminar la frase un dolor fuerte de cabeza le amartilló en la sien, se tocó la cabeza y al verse la mano tenía sangre.- Se te ha tenido que saltar un punto, tranquilízate.- Dijo de nuevo él, agarrándola de los hombros, Cory estaba allí. Pero no tuvo tiempo a respuestas se había desmayado de nuevo.

Cuando despertó, estaba mirando al techo, estaba en el hospital, le dolía la cabeza, y todas aquellas imágenes pasaron por su mente. Ella desmayándose, ella despertándose viéndole y volviéndose a desmayar. Miro hacía el sillón y ahí estaba él, la miraba confuso.- ¿qué?.- Fue lo único que Lea pronunció.

Cuando te desmayaste, yo estaba en el pasillo porque había hecho una llamada, Amber me vio y entonces y empezó a chillar que te habías desmayado, llamé a una ambulancia y te cogí para llevarte a la puerta, nos tenías muy asustado.- Lea lo miró mientras él narraba la historia, encontraba cierto temor en sus ojos, sus ojos que evitaban mirarla, su voz era extraña, no la recordaba tan grave.- Cuando vino la ambulancia Amber me dijo que fuera yo, que ella se lo explicaría a las chicas, aparte creyó que yo tendría mayor confianza contigo.- Lea lo miro confusa, por qué Amber llegaría a esa conclusión, no lo entendía, el se rió.- Tus padres fueron a descansar a la cafetería, en cuanto vengan me voy, tu madre me odia, por cierto.- Me dijo con una media sonrisa, como solía hacer, hace mucho tiempo, ella se rió levemente.- ¿Por qué? Le pregunté de nuevo mirándole los ojos, esta vez me correspondió, hacía años que no lo miraba, me resultaba raro, ver aquellos ojos de los cuales, hace mucho estaba enamorada, entonces aparté la mirada.- Porque cada vez que te has desmayado yo estaba cerca.- Dijo entre risas, risas que Lea acompañó con ganas, como hace años hacían en el parque.

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - Le dijo Lea y el asintió.- ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? ¿ y Quién me ha desnudado? - Dijo con tono ciertamente enfadado.

Tranquila, tranquila, lo hicieron en la ambulancia, aunque le dije que la herida era en la cabeza, había sangre, y quisieron ver si existían otras heridas.- Hizo una pausa.- Miré hacia otro lado, o eso intente.- Dijo Cory con una leve sonrisa.

¡Dios! ¡Menos mal! Si hubiera sido Amber, me lo hubiera reprochado enseguida..."te he visto en bolas" .- Imitó ella con voz gangosa y chillona nada parecida a la de su amiga. Cory se rió.

¿Te puedo hacer yo una pregunta, ahora?- Se puso serio mientras pronunció aquellas palabras, Lea lo miró a los ojos y él no cambio ni un ápice de su expresión, asintió.- ¿Sigues enamorada de mi? - Lea abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, quizás por la sorpresa, quizás porque era la pregunta que se llevaba haciendo hace años, rió de forma nerviosa y miro hacia otro lado.- No, por supuesto que no, quién te crees ¿un dios griego? - Dijo entre risas, él la acompañó.- No, solo que ahora tengo abdominales.- Dijo levantándose la camisa de cuadros. Ella se rió y se fijó en su forma de vestir, ahora no vestía como aquel niñato, si no más, como un hombre.- He estado con varios tíos desde tu...Acto de cobardía.- Dijo midiendo sus palabras.- El primero era demasiado distinto a mí, no duramos demasiado, me aburrí.- Dijo.- No eras tú.- Pensó.- Y el segundo, ¡uf! Estaba buenísimo, pero era tonto, y yo soy demasiado lista, así que tampoco funcionó.- Dijo riéndose.- Demasiado cierto y, demasiado lista.- Afirmo él con una sonrisa ladeada.- Luego ha habido tipos, de algunos ni me acuerdo, estaría borracha supongo.- Ambos rieron pero él contenía algo en su mirada que Lea no pudo descifrar.-¿ y tú?.- Ella sabía que esa pregunta le costaría caro a su corazón.- Pues, la verdad, solo hubo una, hace tres meses empezamos a salir.- Aquello no le gustaba.- Pensó pero no dijo nada.- Pero cortó conmigo por teléfono esta mañana, por un mensaje, por eso salí al pasillo para llamarla.- Se quedó callado, esperando un algo que cortará aquella tensión.- ¡Ja! Ya sabes cómo se siente uno cuando te dejan por un mensaje, guapo, ahora, lo siento pero, te jodes.- Le dijo ella fríamente, por su rostro supo que aquello le había dolido, le daba igual.- Pero no te preocupes, según mi experiencias contigo, para mañana ya lo has superado, a menos que ella, bueno, que ella fuera especial.- Lo había dicho como una afirmación, pero era una pregunta, una pregunta indiscreta.- No, la relación no iba bien, en realidad iba a quedar para cortar con ella.- Dijo con un tono muy normal.- Ya veo, a los tres meses, las cambias.- Dijo Lea con una sonrisa dolida, ciertamente era su historia.- Sí, parece que tengo esa mala suerte.- Dijo de nuevo con tristeza.- Pero lo tuyo me sirvió para saber que es mejor cortar cara a cara, que por un mensaje, aunque dada la nueva experiencia, no sé yo...- Dijo él de nuevo con una sonrisa triste.- Ya no eres un cobarde, o por lo menos no tanto para mi.- Pronunció la morena para animarlo un poco, el sonrió.

Ella no había entendido porque sus comentarios le hacían daño, si como había dicho aquella chica apenas le importaba.- Por cierto.- Dijo Cory y ella lo miró de nuevo.- A ambos, los dejaste porque no era yo.- Ella lo miró sorprendida hasta que él se empezó a reír.- Un dios griego.- Dijo él levantándose de nuevo la camisa y ella se rió nerviosamente.

¿Por qué no hemos hablado en todo este tiempo.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Por qué dejamos de ser amigos? - Dijo ella casi agónica por saber la respuesta.- Tú lo quisiste así.- Respondió él de forma quizás, algo dolida.- ¿Yo? Tu no luchaste por nuestra amistad, te rendiste, como el cobarde...- Empezó a decir ella.- ¡Basta! ¡Me dijiste que si me acercaba me pegarías! Hice lo que querías y encima me lo echas en cara.- Dijo él si apenas alzar la voz.- Lo que quería es que me quisieras, no que me abandonaras.- Fulmino ella.- Podrías haberme hablado mucho después, y no lo hiciste, cuántas veces coincidimos en el autobús de camino a casa o a la universidad, y no hubo ni una sola palabra, ni una mirada, no hubo nada.- Hizo una pausa para calmarse.- Eso me dio que pensar ¿sabes? Tuvimos esa conexión, esa amistad tan fuerte, o solo fueron patrañas tuyas para llevarme a ti, para enamorarme, para hacerme tuya.- Dijo ella dolida.- Nunca fuiste mía, y sí, creo que sí hubo esa amistad, no fueron juegos míos, nos enamoramos porque existió eso antes, no porque yo lo utilizara para llevarte hacía mi.- Sus palabras causaron un efecto tranquilizante en ella.- Siento haberte llamado cobarde.- Se disculpó la morena.- Lo fui, lo soy.- Respondió el cabizbajo.- Yo soy una borde y una chica difícil, bastante que me aguantaste.- Le dijo ella riendo levemente y él le acompañó.- ¡Ui! Me tiran los puntos.- Dijo tocándose la cabeza.- Te han echado cinco puntos, por cierto.- Le dijo él.- ¡Vaya mierda! - Respondió ella resignada.- Oye Lea...- Empezó a decir él, pero por la puerta abrió la madre de la morena, una mujer ya entrada en los cincuenta, morena como Lea y con cara de haber dormido poco.- ¿Lea? ¡Estás despierta!¡Y no te has desmayado!.- Esto último lo dijo mirando al chico, cómo si él tuviera culpa de algo.- ¡Mamá! Él es mi salvador más bien.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa amable, la cual él correspondió.- Voy a buscar a tu padre, no te muevas.- Ni Lea ni Cory supieron bien a quien se dirigía, así que ninguno se movió de su sitio, aunque algunos lo tenían más fácil que otros.- Me estabas diciendo algo.- Prosiguió ella.- Eh..¡Ah sí! Era sobre, sobre el médico.- Dijo algo dubitativo.- La segunda vez que vino, me preguntó cosas que yo no sabía de ti, son esenciales para saber el motivo de tu desmayo.- Dijo más seguro.- ¿Qué cosas?.- Preguntó la morena sin darle demasiada importancia.- Cosas relacionadas con...- El moreno se sonrojó bastante, trago saliva y la miro con esa medio sonrisa.- Cosas sobre, sobre sexo.


	5. Tenemos 22

Este episodio se lo dedico a mis amigos de siempre. Gracias.

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

* * *

¿Perdón? .- Dijo atónita Lea, él se reía sonrojado.- Si, pensaba que podrías estar embarazada y por eso te hicieron análisis de sangre y querían preguntar ciertas cosas, me preguntaron a mí y claro, yo, ni idea.- ¡Ah! Vale .- Ahora era ella la que estaba sonrojada, no sabía que decir a todo eso.

Cuando a los pocos minutos llegaron sus padres, también lo hizo el médico, y Cory entró en el baño.- Ahora si no os importa, me gustaría hablar con Lea, a solas.- Dijo el médico.- Pero, somos su fa…- Empezó a decir su madre.- Mama, vete, por favor.- Le dijo ella. Cuando sus padres habían abandonado la habitación, Cory salió del baño.- Debes salir, voy a…- Comenzó el médico, para de nuevo la morena cortarle.- Él se puede quedar, no me importa.- ¿Por qué mierda era tan tonta? No tenía ni idea de lo que aquel médico le iba a decir, y le dejaba quedarse. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que todo se fuera abajo, sus sueños, su vida, todo por una enfermedad que ella hasta ese momento desconocía, quizás por eso quería que se quedara.- Pensó y, su ojos se lo suplicaron.- Quizás por miedo, quizás porque era él, pero se lo pidió como la gran estúpida que era, pensó todo esto mientras él, se situaba en ese sillón donde ya llevaba horas sentado.

Bueno, no sé si te habrán informado.- Hizo una pausa.- Tienes cinco puntos, causados pero haberte dado en la cabeza contra el lavabo del baño, todo esto producido por haberte desmayado.- Dijo mirando fijamente a la morena.

¿Saben ya porqué me he desmayado? - Preguntó ella.

No, estamos esperando a los análisis, mientras te voy a hacer unas cuentas preguntas.- Hizo una pausa, ella asintió, miro a Cory y volvió su mirada aquel médico.- ¿Has dejado de comer? Es decir, comes con regularidad, ¿desayunaste aquella mañana?

Si, y si lo que me pregunta es: si soy anoréxica o bulímica, no, disfruto con la comida, es cierto que ahora como menos que antes, pero desayune esa mañana, y como con regularidad.- Dijo seriamente

Bien, estupendo.- Hizo una pausa, apuntó algo en el cuaderno y prosiguió.- ¿Cuando ha sido la última vez que ha mantenido relaciones sexuales? - En esta ocasión el médico miro al moreno, esperando colaboración por su parte.

¡Dios no! Él y yo no nos traemos nada.- Dijo Lea algo sulfurada.- Nada de nada.- Gritó gesticulando con las manos, después hizo una pausa en cuanto el médico volvió a mirarla algo avergonzado.- Y en cuanto a su pregunta, pues si tengo casi veintiuno, pues como veintiún años, o sea, nunca.- El médico la miró sorprendida.- Lo sé es raro, pero solo me he encontrado con idiotas, algunos más que otros.- En esta ocasión era ella la que miraba a Cory, que tenía su sonrisa de medio-lado pegada en la cara, con un gesto triunfador, que quitó en el mismo instante que cruzaron la mirada, por un gesto de sorpresa.- No te sorprendas, fuiste un idiota.- -Hizo una pausa.- No nos traemos nada, fue hace ya dos años.- Le dijo aclarando la situación al médico, que seguía escribiendo cosas.

Entonces, ¿ todo se te nublo?¿te daba vueltas?¿Eras tú la que se movía?- Preguntó de manera sería.

Pues la verdad, perdí la vista por unos segundos, noté como todo se movía y perdí la conciencia.- Dijo la morena más seria.

¿Sangró mucho? - Preguntó el médico a Cory.

Sí.- Afirmo mientras se abría la camisa, toda la camiseta estaba llena de sangre, la morena se sorprendió.- Y en la ambulancia seguía, pero ya no fue tanto.- Terminó de decir, mientras el médico seguía apuntando.

¿Todo eso es mío? - Dijo ella consternada, entonces se fijó en el pantalón vaquero, el cual llevaba sangre también, junto a una mancha grande en uno de sus tenis.- Lo siento, te he puesto perdido, ¡que puerca soy! - Dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto de la pérdida de sangre.- Deberías irte a casa, le diré a mi padre que te lleve.- Le dijo mucho más sería.

Bueno, en cuanto tenga los resultados vendré a verte señorita Lea.- Dijo el médico ahora más amable.

Está bien, gracias.- Le respondió ella. En cuanto el señor de la bata blanca salió entraron sus padres.- Mamá, todo está bien, no te preocupes.- Hizo una pausa.- Papá, por favor, lleva a Cory a su casa, está hecho una mierda.- Dijo entre risas, que su madre acompañó.- Si anda, llévalo, yo me quedo esta noche, no hace faltas que vengas.- Le dijo su madre a su padre.- Vale, venga Cory, vamos.- Dijo su padre saliendo por la puerta.- De verdad, no hace falta señor.- Dijo él algo asustado.

No te hagas de suplicar.- Dijo la morena con una sonrisa que él respondió con otra.- Mañana vendré a verte, espero que no me manches más.- Dijo rápidamente antes de colocarle una beso rápido en la mejilla, ella se quedo estática, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, hacía años que no lo tenía tan cerca, estando consiente, claro, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía tan cerca aquellos labios que cuando cruzó la puerta, todo, todo parecía surrealista.

Más tarde Jennifer y David la visitaron, la primera más asustada que el segundo, que solía ser más pasivo para todo.- Hola, ¿cómo estás?- Dijo Jennifer.- Todo ha sido surrealista, más de lo que podría ser al abrirme la cabeza contra el lavamanos de la universidad, pero estoy bien, gracias por venir Jenn.- Dijo Lea algo hiperactiva.- ¿Qué tal todo?

Bien.- Dijo secamente David, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Lea.- Nos ha dicho tu madre lo de Cory.- Dijo algo más normal.

Sí.- Le contesto Lea, que prosiguió con contarle toda la trama.- Y bueno, eso es todo, hace como una hora o así que se fue.

¡Qué fuerte! - Dijo Jennifer.- ¿Te imaginas que vuelven juntos? El destino.- Le dijo Jenn a David.- No, esas cosas nunca pasan.- Dijo él, sus ojos se entristecieron junto a los de ella.- Pueden pasar.- Le reprochó Jennifer enfadada.

Vale, ¿qué coño ocurre? - Soltó de repente Lea.- Y no, de destino nada, Cory está más que olvidado.- Dijo pausadamente.- ¿A quién quería engañar?- Pensó.- Venga, ¿qué pasa? - Preguntó de nuevo.

Me han becado para terminar mis estudios en Nueva York, en el buffet de abogados de una de las empresas.- Hizo una pausa.- Como becario, pagándome alojamiento y un pequeño sueldo para comida.- Hizo de nuevo una pausa.- Después trabajaría allí como abogado o como contable, quizás podría llegar a directivo, con suerte.

Pero, pero eso es, es ¡maravilloso! - Dijo Lea con entusiasmo.- Eso es tu sueño, es mi sueño, ir a Nueva York, trabajar allí, cómo te envidio capullo.- Le dijo con gran alegría.- Pero…

Tiene que dejarlo todo.- Dijo Jenn que no había abierto la boca en todo ese tiempo.

Todo.- Repitió él cogiéndonos de las manos, entonces lo entendió todo. Lea saltó de la cama y lo abrazó llorando como una niña pequeña, desde luego ese día había sido surrealista.- Debes ir, lo siento Jenn, pero debe ir.- Dije cuando la llantina se lo permitió.- Iremos a visitarte, te lo prometo.

Eso le he dicho, debe hacerlo.- Dijo Jenn con lágrimas en los ojos.- Pero está empeñado…

¡No! Ni se te ocurra rechazarlo, no, es tu sueño, es mi sueño, debes cumplirlo, por los dos, buscar un loft bonito en Nueva York, y buscarme a mí un loft para cuando vaya allí, ¿Queda claro? - Dijo con una sonrisa, el asintió.- Eso está hecho.- Miro a Jenn y de nuevo a mi.- Bueno, cuando salgas, iremos a celebrarlo, yo invito.- La tarde prosiguió sin más situaciones surrealistas, cuando ambos se marcharon notó de nuevo esa tristeza en ambos, que Lea con bromas había arrancado temporalmente de sus corazones, allí estaba, sola, sumida en sus pensamientos, de nuevo, porque así era ella, una sonrisa y felicidad que se exponía a todos, menos a sí misma, estaba harta de pensar y sin nada más, decidió parar en gastar el tiempo y dormir, hasta el día siguiente.

Era tarde cuando despertó por segunda vez, ya le habían despertado como era normal temprano, pero ella desayuno y volvió a dormir, en esta vez no era su madre la que estaba en la silla, ni su madre ni nadie, pero él estaba junto a la puerta, mirándola dormir.- Por fin, estaba por echarme un rato contigo.- Dijo Cory, ella sonrió y se incorporó.- No creo que fueras capaz.- Dijo levantándose de la cama.- Voy al baño, ahora vengo, ponte cómodo.- Dijo antes de entrar en aquella pequeña habitación, hacía pis mientras pensaba, en que él la había visto con esas pintas, aunque eso nunca le importaba, cogió el móvil y puso una canción de Taylor Swift, en concreto la de su disco anterior, "22" porque se sentía como si tuviera veintidós y nada importara. Salió del baño, bailaba y cantaba y él se reía, quizás de sus pintas de hospital o quizás de su risa, no le importaba demasiado, entonces se sentó en la cama justo enfrente de él, todo se nublo, vio como Cory se levantaba y cambia su expresión, todo paso de color a blanco y negro, y de repente todo se hizo negro.

Cuando despertó estaba conectada a varios cacharros y le había conectado una vía, con sangre, no entendía nada, allí estaba él con preocupación en su rostro.- Tienes anemia, una anemia fuerte.- Le dijo nada más despertar.- Pero…-Consiguió decir Lea con la boca seca.- Al hacer el sobreesfuerzo tan deprisa de levantarte de golpe, y bailar, contando con que tus energías estaban el mínimo, ha producido el desmayo, todo esto más la pérdida de sangre de ayer.- Hizo una pausa, tragó saliva con dificultad.- Te han puesto sangre con alto contenido en hierro, pero después deberás seguir un tratamiento.- Terminó de decir dándole un beso en la frente.- Al final tu madre va tener razón, te traigo un poco del mal fario.- Respiró hondo.- Yo siempre tengo razón.- Dijo ella con dificultad, todo le daba vueltas.- Eres mi salvador.- Sonrió levemente.- Sí, tu siempre tienes razón. Tu madre vendrá después de comer, le explicado todo, casi me mata por teléfono, pero está más tranquila ahora.- Él sonrió, ella miro a otro lado.

Por cierto, el profesor de video te ha puesto matricula, fue alucinante el video.- Dijo con tranquilidad.- Le explicamos lo que te había sucedido, dice que cuando mejores querrá hacer una tutorial contigo.- Ella lo oyó respirar.- Está bien, gracias.- Dijo sin mirarlo.

Estuvo allí dos días más, él no la visitó, ella lo prefirió así. David se fue a los diez días a cumplir su sueño, cuando llegó allí le escribió un correo, donde le decía que todo aquello era un sueño hecho realidad, que comía perritos en el central park y donde la recordaba mucho, también le decía que cuidara de Jennifer, aunque esta estaba destrozada, no podría cumplir su promesa por mucho tiempo, en seis meses, ella estaría en Nueva York, con David, su profesor le había ofrecido una beca de ayudante de cámara y postproducción y ella, ella había aceptado.

Aquel verano pasó muy rápido, nada más llegar a clase Scarlet, amiga de su infancia y estudiante de derecho, había recibido una beca para trabajar en Inglaterra, en Londres, Jennifer también, pero para estudiar ingeniera, todos cumplían su sueño, pero por separado, y aunque se echarían de menos, no pensaban parar. En aquel verano también volvió David, durante el mes de agosto, ese fue el momento donde Lea anunció su marcha, Jennifer rompió a llorar, Scarlet sonrió.- Os lo dije, dije que era única.- Pronunció antes de abrazarla. Ian el novio de Scarlet chocó la copa con Michael, amigo y novio de Charlot, amiga de Lea y David, esta última, le abrazó como si no quisiera que se fuera.

Aquel día, aun con llantos incluidos, ninguno pensaba que sus caminos se separarían, que el amor se acabaría o que ese momento se convertiría en pasado, en recuerdos, solo pensaron que estaban juntos, que se querían y que se sentían como si tuvieran veintidós, jóvenes y libres.

* * *

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo**


	6. Golondrinas, tigres y princesas

**Golondrinas, tigres y princesas, es un capitulo que cuando lo empecé a escribirlo no pensé que Cory Monteith ( de el cual baso el protagonista masculino ) fallecería, pero da la casualidad, de que tanto este como el siguiente capitulo, trataran de como las personas tenemos diferentes caras, diferentes formas de ser.**

**Cory era una gran persona, pero también estaba llena de demonios, de adicción y vicios que lo llevaron a su final trágico, fue estúpido porque el murió, pero también ha matado a dos personas, a sí mismo y a Lea, que en la actualidad poniéndome en su lugar debe estar muerta en vida, debe amarlo, odiarlo, sentirse estúpida al no haber visto lo que pasaba, al no poder hacer nada para evitar todo esto, todo esto la debe estar destrozando y yo como fan, lo perdono y lo sigo idolatrando y lo tendré en mi corazón siempre y apoyaré a Lea Michele siempre.**

**Para mi ha sido una perdida muy grande, una parte de mi se ha ido con él, mis sueños se han ido con él, pero debo continuar la historia y así será. Por ello, no le voy a dedicar un solo capitulo, si no toda esta historia, porque después de todo él me inspiró, él y Lea, y se lo dedico a ambos, estén donde estén.**

**"Porque la vida es muy corta para ser serio" - Cory Monteith**

* * *

-Blog-

_Te hallas en mi puerta, en mi loft de NYC, como muchas veces antes en mi vida y usas tu mejor disculpa por la última vez que arrancaste el corazón. Pero yo me preparé ahí para verte marchar, porque todas las veces que te deje entrar, solo sirvieron para que te volvieras a ir de mi vida, con mi corazón en tu mano. Desapareceré para cuando vuelvas, es mejor así, pero eso no significa que justo ante tus ojos, no esté sufriendo. No hay pasado, ni lugar donde esconderse. Solo tú y yo, en NY._

_A veces, miramos el presente con miedo, tenemos motivos para hacerlo, todo ha cambiado, el pasado era mucho más fácil, donde el amor existía, donde la amistad también lo hacía. Ella no está sola en New York pero a veces se siente así, más que sola, desolada por el dolor, él se fue, ella también lo hizo, ambos lejos, uno del otro. Ella aún piensa en él como ese niño de diecinueve años que le dio su primer beso, no puede olvidarlo, ni si quiera en la grandeza y ruido de la ciudad, de una manera u otra siempre está, siempre está pegando a su puerta._

-End blog-

(**LAS PARTES ES CURSIVA SON HABLADAS EN CASTELLANO, EL RESTO SE SUPONE QUE SE ESTÁ HABLANDO EN INGLES**)

Una morena vestida con unos elegantes pantalones negros y una blusa verde corre por una de las principales calles de New York, los tacones no le permiten correr demasiado, lleva en una mano un maletín con un portátil, y en la otra un bollo de crema que se le había antojado antes de ir a trabajar, había demasiada cola y ahora está corriendo calle abajo, comiéndose su bollo, ha chocado con dos o tres personas mientras caminaba y se ha disculpado en castellano, siempre que lo hace así si son hombres le sonríen, ha ligado así con más de uno, pero si son mujeres, la miran con asco de arriba a abajo y ella sonríe agradablemente o suelta algún insulto también en castellano, depende de la cara y sigue corriendo, aunque no siempre corre para llegar al trabajo, a veces, es para coger el metro, o simplemente, llegar pronto a casa, siempre hay motivo.

Llega al trabajo con el tiempo justo, saluda a todos y coloca el maletín sobre la mesa, todos la miran con cierto deseo, todas la miran con cierta vanidad, Lea los ignora. Cuando llegó hace ya año y medio y su inglés más bien pobre, todo era difícil, hasta la simple tarea de hacer café, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de mostrar lo que era capaz de hacer, todo cambió, ya no era la chica de por ahí que hablaba mal ingles y que hacía cafés demasiado fuertes, no, ahora era la chica de postproducción que hacía magia con tan poco que impresionaba, unas imágenes tomadas con una cámara de video normalita, algo de música y, alguna que otra frase más que icónica, y que seguía sin saber hablar inglés pero que iba mejorando, eso lo consiguió tan solo en dos meses, al sexto ya sabía mantener una conversación en ingles puramente americano, con insultos y todo…Después de que sus prácticas acabaran, a los nueves meses, cuando ya su inglés no era problema, le ofrecieron dos puestos en uno, ayudante de dirección de cámara en la serie en la que estaba trabajando, y ayudante de postproducción, donde a veces le permitían según guión hacer su magia, trabajaba mucho más de lo normal, sobre todo cuando le tocaba postproducción, pero disfrutaba, y siempre solía tener viernes, sábado y domingo libre. Hacía lo que quería, donde quería y le daba lo suficiente para comer, vivir en un loft bastante grande, vestirse y salir de vez en cuando. Cuando terminó la reunión sobre el guión de aquella semana, sabía que no tendría demasiado trabajo, alguna toma más difícil que otra.

J. David, en cambió solo trabajaba por la mañana, excepto algún que otro día que le daban las tantas, siempre tenía los findes libres, pero se pasaba los domingos repasando casos, vivía enfrente suya, un loft idéntico en tamaño pero claramente invertido y mucho más masculino y ordenado, el nunca tuvo problemas con el idioma por lo que se adapto sin problemas, se veían a menudo, realmente, más de lo que a veces desearían.

Llevaba un par de semanas sin hablar con Scarlet ni Jennifer, ambas estaban asentadas en Londres, con empleos estables y vidas cómodas, vivían juntas, con Ian el novio de la primera, que triunfa con su banda como el guitarrista principal y jefe de marketing de una pequeña empresa de donuts. Michael y Charlot habían estado la semana anterior allí visitando a David y a ella, ambos trabajaban en distintos campos, ella como enfermera y él como diseñador de una empresa, aunque a veces también trabaja para Ian. Ambos fueron a New York con una maravillosa noticia, se casaban, y no dentro de un año o seis meses, en nada menos que tres meses, así que Lea y David, deberían coger una vacaciones para esas fechas. Echaba de menos su ciudad, su enorme familia, tantas cosas que hacía ya más de un año que no veía, amigos, esos amigos que siempre le venían en mente.

Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando sonó su teléfono, era un número con el prefijo de su país de origen.- _¿sí?_ - Sabía que no era su madre, se sabía su número.

¿_Lea?-_ Reconoció su voz en ese instante, una sonrisa apareció en su cara en ese momento.- _Sí, soy yo_.- Dijo con seguridad. No se podía creer que después de tantísimo tiempo estaba escuchando esa voz de nuevo.

_Stella, estaba pensando en ti en este mismo momento_.- Hizo una pausa y se paró a comer un perrito en un puesto en medio de la calle.- _¿Qué tal estás?_

_Genial, tanto que no me lo creo_.- Estaba eufórica.- _¿Y tú? ¿Por qué hiperventilas?_

Lea se rió.- _Voy tarde y…corriendo_.- Se paró en un semáforo_.- Como siempre, pero estoy bien, la vida me trata bien, los hombres también lo hacen, así que no me quejo, creo que esta noche ceno con David, nunca pensé que llegaría a estar aquí, siempre lo decía, era mi sueño, mi sueño hecho realidad_.- Hizo una pausa cuando un muchacho moreno la miro con una sonrisa ladeada, sonrisa que ella correspondió_.- Y dime, porque tanta euforia ¿eh? ¿Un novio nuevo?_.- Espero la respuesta, pero solo recibió un suspiro.- _Quita, quita, nada de eso, me han contratado en un periódico.-_ Stella hizo una pausa.- ¡Estúpido! Ten cuidado donde pisas.- Grito Lea a un tipo algo desagradable que había chocado contra ella.-_Sigue, un estúpido.-_ Y entonces prosiguió Stella.- _Me ha contratado en el New York Times, para dos columnas semanales, sobre moda y sexo._- Stella lo dijo con bulla.- _¿Enserio? ¿Aquí en NYC? ¡Eso es magnífico!_- Gritó ahora eufórica la morena.- _Te tendré aquí para poder hablar español, que alegría, estoy harta de tanto inglés_.- Lea estaba tan contenta que no paraba de hablar ni por un segundo.-_Tranquila, tendrás que ayudarme con el inglés, y deberás buscarme un piso, bueno eso aún no lo sé, creo que eso lo hace el periódico.-_Dijo mucho más tranquila Stella.- Chica, _ ¡ui perdón! Ya mezclo idiomas, te tengo que dejar, no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ir al estudio de postproducción, luego te llamo y ya aclaramos todo los detalles.- _Dijo Lea rápidamente_.- Te quiero mucho Stella.- _Hizo una pausa.-_Yo también "ai lof yiu, Lele"-_ Dijo Stella.

"Lele" era el apodo que Stella le puso hace tiempo, "con cariño" dijo al llamarla así por primera vez, solo se lo permitía a ella, porque Lea siempre había sabido que ese diminutivo no le gustaba, de hecho cada persona que le había llamado así, le había enfurecido, por su personalidad, por su forma de comportarse, por sus costumbres…Y todos lo hacían por crear un acercamiento que no existía, para pedir algo o simplemente por aparente amabilidad, pero Stella, ella, lo hizo por cariño, y por eso, solo se lo permitía a ella.

Stella era una chica perfecta, guapa, atractiva con una historia algo trágica, eso quizás era lo que los unía, su pasado desdichado, sus amores no correspondidos, sus estados de locura transitoria, pero, después de todo ambas eran luchadoras, y aunque la vida le habían tirado al suelo más de una vez, siempre se tiraban hacía arriba una a la otra. Stella era algo mayor que Lea, pero ambas tras los años habían conseguido esa bella amistad, que pocos entendían, pero que solo ellas sabían porque había sucedido.

_-Blog-_

_Las golondrinas de Bécquer, eso es lo que ella había querido siempre, solo eso. Curiosamente estos pájaros, no echan un polvo de vez en cuando, o se divorcian cuando su pareja se vuelve insoportable, ni si quieran rompen la relación por un mensaje, una carta o cara a cara, no lo hacen, nunca, y no lo hacen porque permanecen juntas, permanecen juntas siempre. Y eso es lo que ella había querido, alguien que fuera su golondrina, esa persona que no la abandonara jamás, que pese a todo la seguiría hasta el final, sin polvos de una noche, sin divorcios, sin abandonos por mensajes, por una carta o cara a cara. Ella hace ya tiempo que había sido golondrina, lo había sido, y había esperado a que él la siguiera hasta el final, pero no sucedió, por eso ella, hoy ya no es lo que era, ya no es esa golondrina que iba por el cielo en busca de su amor voluble que volaba entre las nubes, de ese espécimen que la completara el resto de su vida, ya era como el resto, esos que echaban polvos de una noche, que se divorciaban y cortaban de cualquier manera, de aquellos donde el amor ya no era tan perfecto como un poema. Ella no era golondrina. Ya, no lo era._

_Volverán las oscuras golondrinas_

_en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar,_

_y, otra vez, con el ala a sus cristales_

_jugando llamarán;_

_pero aquéllas que el vuelo refrenaban_

_tu hermosura y mi dicha al contemplar,_

_aquéllas que aprendieron nuestros nombres…_

_ésas… ¡no volverán!_

_[…]_

_Volverán del amor en tus oídos_

_las palabras ardientes a sonar;_

_tu corazón, de su profundo sueño_

_tal vez despertará;_

_pero mudo y absorto y de rodillas,_

_como se adora a Dios ante su altar,_

_como yo te he querido…, desengáñate:_

_¡así no te querrán!_

**_" Cómo yo te he querido…, desengáñate: ¡así no te querrán!_**

_- End Blog-_

Aquella noche habló con Stella, estaría arriba y abajo preparando cosas, llamando a todo el mundo para proclamar su gran noticia, incluso Lea vio el anuncio que puso en Facebook, y supo porque lo había hecho, por todo esto no hablo demasiado con ella. Después de concretar sobre qué fecha iba a estar en su ciudad natal, quedó con aquella mujer más que nerviosa por su nuevo cambio de rumbo para verse en unas semanas. David la llamó para cancelar la cena, tenía demasiado trabajo, así que como muchas veces antes fue al bar del barrio, era ciertamente glamuroso, pero también muy familiar y lo más importante, beber, no era tan caro como en los pubs de Manhattan. Se pidió un vodka con limón, y miro el mercado, esa noche no había demasiado donde elegir.

¿Lea? - Preguntó una voz masculina

Hola Mark, otra vez tu.- Aunque Mark era totalmente su tipo, un tio atractivo y guapo, el cual no buscaba más que sexo, pero que era algo obsesivo.

¿A quién buscas?- Dijo el ignorando su tono.

A ti, en principio, no. Pero me conformo.- Después de mirar el mercado, opto por Mark, siempre era buena elección.

David entró de golpe en la habitación.- ¡Mierda!- Chilló Lea.- _Joder Lea, ¡otra vez no!_ - Gritó David desde la puerta cerrándola de un golpe. Lea se reía a carcajadas.- _¿No sabes llamar?_ - Él ignoró su comentario.- _¡Te espero fuera! ¿Quieres zumo de naranja?_ -Grito David con furia. Lea miró a Mark que ya estaba vestido y salió corriendo por la puerta.- _Si, quiero zumo. _Adiós Mark.- Dijo con una risa de nuevo.-Adiós, siento que tu novio nos haya pillado.- Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.- ¡No es mi novio! - Dijo ella con un chillido mezclado con una carcajada, se vistió de nuevo y salió a desayunar, David había hecho tostadas y zumo de naranja, bebió su vaso de zumo de un trago. -_¿Una noche dura? _- Preguntó David, con una sonrisa.- _La verdad, es que si. No sé porque siempre haces el paripé de novio furioso en español_.- Rió de nuevo.- _Estás hecha una tigresa_.- Dijo David.- _Más bien es él el tigre, es la sexta vez en cuatro meses, ya lo conozco. ¡Es impresionante!_ - Dijo Lea tomándose una tostada.- _Prefiero que esos destalles te los tragues_.- Dijo él con mala cara.- _Si tu no echas un polvo no es mi culpa, tampoco te he dado detalles.-_ Hizo una pausa.- _¿Qué ocurre?_- Le preguntó ella a su mejor amigo.-_ Nada.- _Respondió secamente. Lea ignoró su comentario y siguió desayunando.

¿Qué?¿Qué me pasa? Cada semana te acuestas con uno diferente, o más de uno. Estoy harto, cogerás una enfermedad rara, porque no paras o te enamoras de alguien.- Dijo David gritando.

¿Para qué? Para estar lloriqueando por las esquinas sin que nadie lo sepa cuando te des la vuelta y mi enamorado se vaya, sí, tengo sexo con muchos y, muy bueno, tu también deberías tenerlo y dejar…- Lea se cayó de inmediato.- Dejar de pensar en ella, ella está allí, tiene su futuro y su presente construido, al igual que tu, rehaz tu vida.- Grito Lea, David la miro por un segundo.- He estado con otras.- Dijo mucho más tranquilo, y se marchó. La semana pasada habían tenido la misma conversación, pero sin duda menos acalorada que en ese momento, sentía lo que le había pasado, lo sentía y sabía perfectamente por lo que él estaba pasando.

Esa misma noche compró una pizza y pegó en el apartamento de su amigo, había elegido una película de acción, no dijeron nada, solo comieron pizza y vieron la película, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aquel viernes, cosa inusual, tenía que ir a trabajar, caminaba por una de las calles de New York a toda prisa, dentro de diez minutos debía estar en plató, y determinar los planos de guión que no se habían podido realizar días atrás por una gotera en ese espacio. Se paro en un puesto de perritos calientes.- Con queso y kétchup, gracias, ¿cuánto es? - Tenía prisa y el chico de los perritos ni la había mirado.- Tres dólares.- Le entregó el perrito.- _Estúpido niñato, y ahora no encuentro el dinero.- _Dijo buscando en su bolso y posteriormente en el maletín.- Tome, quédese con la vuelta.- Dijo alguien entregando un billete de cinco dólares.

* * *

**¿Se pone interesante?**


	7. Golondrinas, tigres y princesas (II)

Gracias por el apoyo que he recibido, subiré poquito a poco, hasta coger la historia de tumblr.

Espero que les guste el cap.

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y SI EXISTE SIMILITUD CON LA MIDA REAL ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

* * *

Chris.- Grito Lea.- Hacía semanas que no sabía nada de ti.- Grito de nuevo, era típico en ella.

Lea.- Dijo el muy tranquilo.- ¡Nena, Los Ángeles! ¡Es increíble! - Dijo Chris eufórico asustándola.- Pero he echado tanto de menos NYC.- Dijo entristecido.

Observó a Chris por un segundo, Chris venía de Londres, era un becado como ella, cuando llegó, desde el primer momento que hablaron y coincidieron que su sería favorita era la que era, no se habían separado, aunque sus prácticas eran diferentes, siempre estaban pegados el uno al otro.

Chris era un chico londinense, divertido y con un novio algo chalado de la cabeza, pero que Lea adoraba, Darren, si Darren no hubiera sido gay, gay, gay…Lea lo hubiera llevado al séptimo cielo y, más de una vez, pero aquel morenazo estaba enamorado, locamente enamorado de Chris.- ¡Ais Chris! - Suspiró Lea.- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó nervioso.

¿Tienes prisa? ¿Verdad? - Dijo ella que ya conocía aquella expresión en su rostro de nerviosismo.- Anda vete, estás en tu querida NYC, así que, quedaremos y, hablaremos tranquilamente ¿vale? - Dijo ella apaciblemente, cómo si pudiera estarlo.

Vale, está bien, tengo que contarte varias cosas. ¿Sabes que te adoro? - Dijo con cierto cariño

Sí, lo sé. Igual que yo a ti.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Siempre seremos así de surrealistas?- Él no contestó, le dio un abrazo esquivando maletines y perritos calientes, le sonrió y salió corriendo calle abajo.

Lea lo miró mientras reía, pegó un bocado a su perrito caliente.- _ Mierda, está frio y encima no le ha echado queso.- _Lea miro al muchacho del puesto.- _Oye tú, _si tú, ¿dónde está mi queso? - El muchacho resignado le preparó otro, pegó un par de bocados.-_¡Joder! Voy tarde, a veces odio esta maldita ciudad.-_ Hizo una pausa.- _No deberías decir eso de tu ciudad, yo nunca diría eso de LA, bueno, excepto cuando no encuentro aparcamiento, entonces preferiría vivir en Texas.- _ Aquella voz la paralizo desde las primeras silabas pronunciadas, el perrito se calló al suelo y dejo de beber de su coca cola recién comprada para intentar respirar, aquella voz, aquella voz solo podía pertenecer…

**_-Flash Back-_**

Habían pasado diez días desde que salió del hospital, le quedaban cinco días más de tratamiento para la anemia, ya sabía que se iba a Nueva York, le había hecho prometer a su madre que no se lo diría a nadie. Pegaron al timbre, miró por la mirilla y ahí estaba Cory con su sonrisa y una caja de bombones. Ella simplemente abrió. Estaba en pijama y sin sujetador, pero le importó poco.

Hola, te traía esto.- Dijo él, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Estaba limpiando, por eso estas pintas.- Dijo ella

¡Ah! ¿Puedo pasar?- Lea le indicó con la mano que pasara.- Mis padres no están, han salido a pasear.-Le dijo y sus hombros se relajaron.- Siéntate, yo seguiré limpiando.- Pronunció ella con desinterés, mientras escuchaba "I Knew You Were Trouble" de Taylor Swift.

¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto con cierto temor él.

Bien, ya no me he vuelto a marear.- Ella hizo una pausa, lo miro desesperada.- No, no te entiendo. Hemos estado en clase y, no me has mirado y, hoy te presentas aquí en mi casa con bombones, no te entiendo.- Ella gesticulaba mucho y en su tono de voz se notaba su enfado.

Estás enamorada de mi, aún lo estás.- Contestó él con mucha tranquilidad.

¿Qué? A qué viene de nuevo esa pregunta, ya te he dicho que no.- Le dijo ella algo más tranquila.

Se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y se coloco apenas cinco centímetros de la morena que lo miraba con temor, no sabía que significaba aquella mirada, estaba tan cercas que podrían besarse y eso la asustaba. No era una pregunta.- Pronunció en un escaso susurro.- Ella opto por empujarlo.

Te he dicho que ¡no! – Dijo de nuevo enfurecida.- ¿Quién te crees? Tú rompiste conmigo porque habías dejado de quererme, de una semana a otra, no yo. Yo me desanamoré de ti, te olvide por completo ¿entiendes? – Dijo ella con rabia.- Ese fue el único motivo que me diste, que ya no me querías y no recibí ni una palabra más hasta que me estampé contra el lavabo de la facultad.

Me agobié.- Gritó y Lea se calló mientras lo miraba con insistencia.- ¿Vale? Me agobie, dejé de ver a mis amigos…

¡Yo nunca te dije que los dejaras de ver! Fuiste tu solo.- Ella hiperventilaba.- Yo te decía que quedaras con ellos.

Pero no quería, te quería todo el rato a ti.- Dijo el también enfurecido.- Pero un día me di cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, de que lo que sentía…

No era verdad.- Dijo ella.

No, de que lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte y, me asusté, dude y entonces…-Él no podía mantener más la mirada.- Todo se acabo.

Fuiste un cobarde.- Dijo ella con rabia.- ¡Un estúpido cobarde! – Ahora era ella la que gritaba.- Y ahora vienes aquí a decirme que sigo enamorada de ti, para qué, para saber si debes apostar por mí cuando eres tú el único que sigue enamorado aquí y buscas asegurarte de que yo también para apostar, en vez, en vez de besarme.- Ella estaba llena de ira, de furia y ahora era ella la que se había acercado a tan solo dos centímetros de él.

Eso es mentira.- Susurró él.- No soy un cobarde.

Lo estás demostrando.- Hizo una pausa.- Yo estuve enamorada, mucho tiempo y, podría decirte que hoy también, pero después de lo que me hiciste…No, no.- Ella le pegaba pequeños golpecitos en el pecho con un dedo, mientras aquellas palabras salían de su boca con tanta ira y de repente la besó. Ella al principio se resistió para luego dejarse llevar, hacía años que no sentía sus labios, pero eran igual que aquel último beso, su sabor también seguía siendo el mismo y, aquel olor a almendras, limón, y canela, tampoco había cambiado.- Ella lo empujó separándose de él.- Después de lo que me hiciste, por muy enamorada que esté de ti, que no te digo que sea así, no podría perdonarte todo el daño, cada lágrima, cada día echado a la basura pensando en lo ruin y cobarde que habías sido.- Lea se toco los labios, le dolían por la forma en que él le había besado.- No sabes cuánto había echado esto de menos, no lo sabes cómo tampoco sabes el daño que me has hecho.- Ella lo estaba mirando, pero él miraba al suelo.- A veces odio Nueva York, por el simple hecho de no estar allí.- Él de repente se acercó a ella, la miró a los ojos unos segundos.- Nunca deberías decir eso de tu ciudad, yo nunca lo diría de la mía.- Se fue, simplemente lo hizo, con su sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos tristes, pegó un portazo y sin más se fue.

**-End Flash Back-**

Ella se dio la vuelta y, allí estaba Cory. Con su sonrisa ladeada y su mirada infantil. Le hizo gracia su atuendo ya que seguramente hubiera acudido a un estilista, como hizo ella cuando tuvo medios, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta gris con una fotografía de NY en blanco y negro y una chaqueta oscura. Él siempre había sido un inútil vistiendo.

_En Texas hay demasiados locos.- _Hizo una pausa, entre risas de ambos.- _Estás muy cambiado._

_Yo si me hubiera cruzado contigo no te hubiera reconocido, pero tu voz_.- El hablaba tranquilo, todo el mundo corría y el sonido de los coches y la gente no paraba, pero él estaba tranquilo.- _Tu voz es única, tu voz y tus ojos. Sí, creo que sí te hubiera reconocido. Estás guapísima. Hecha todo una princesa_

_Gracias.-_ Contestó ella con cierto miedo.-_ Tú también te ves muy bien._

* * *

**_¿Bien o mal? ¿Seguimos?_**

**_¿Qué les gustaría que pasara? ¿Que esperan que pase?_**


	8. Empezar de cero, otra vez

Sobre las canciones que me habéis preguntado, he utilizado:

**Passeger - Let her go**

**All too well - Taylor Swift**

**Y unos de los caps está inspirado en Taylor swift - the last time (ft. gary lightbody)**

Gracias por el apoyo que he recibido.

Espero que les guste el next cap.

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y SI EXISTE SIMILITUD CON LA MIDA REAL ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

* * *

Lea miró su reloj, iba tarde, bastante tarde. Se echo las manos a la cabeza.- Eh, perdóname, pero tengo que irme.- Le dijo ella nerviosa.- Dame tu número y hablamos.- Dijo dando un sorbo a su refresco.

Estaré aquí hasta el lunes por la noche, toma mi tarjeta.- Ella la metió en su maletín.- Te acompaño, mi reunión no es hasta dentro de dos horas en Park Row Building, ¿Dónde vas tú? – Dijo él cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

Chrysler Building.- Hizo una pausa.- Es una mera reunión de guionistas, es allí por motivos de superiores, normalmente estamos en Park Row también.- De repente se percató de que había estado hablando en inglés todo ese tiempo.- _Oh mierda te he estado hablando en inglés, me pasa a menudo, perdón.-_ Lo miró de soslayo y él la miraba muy concentrado.- _Vamos._

Podemos hablar en inglés, te ves muy sexy de hecho.- Ella ignoró su comentario y empezó a caminar. Tenía que andar una manzana y girar a la derecha.- _¿Cómo que estás en NYC? ¿Vives aquí, en EEUU, o sigues allí?- _Dijo ella cuando pudo volver a mirarlo sin que en su cara se denotara cierto aire de quinceañera estúpida.

_Vivo en L.A., pero he tenido que escribir y presentar un proyecto aquí, quizás querrán que me mude, pero no sé, no tengo nada que me ate aquí, y siempre he querido estar en Los Ángeles.-_Se quedó pensativo de nuevo.

_NYC es…fantástica, está tan alborotado que nunca estás solo, a veces te cansas, pero también te ayuda.- _Ella lo miró de nuevo y se fijó como le prestaba total atención, le devolvió la sonrisa que él le mandaba.-_ ¿Te ata algo en LA? ¡Ui! Perdón, no quería ser curiosa, pero como has dicho que…-_ Él la cortó.

_No, de hecho, no hay nada que me ate aquí, allí, nada ni nadie.- _Dijo él con cierta superioridad. Ella se paró en seco.

_Es aquí.- _Hizo una pausa_.- Podríamos quedar mañana, no, mañana no puedo. ¿Qué tal hoy? Yo acabaré tarde pero…_-Le decía ella nerviosa.

_Hoy no puedo, no sé a qué hora acabaré todo el papeleo y no te quiero tener a expensas de la hora que termine_.- Dijo él con un tono más serio.

_Okey, ¿el domingo? –_ Dijo ella con cierta inseguridad, quizás le quería dar largas.

_Si, si quieres te recojo a la hora de merendar, tomamos algo, luego me llevas a cenar y podríamos tomar unas copas, si quieres, claro.- _Hizo una pausa.-_ Seguro que madrugas._

_Me parece perfecto el plan, necesito una copa, esta noche cuando llegue a casa te mando un mensaje, para que tengas mi numero, y ya nos ponemos en contacto ¿vale? –_ Él asintió, ella sonrió .-_ Me tengo que ir, me alegro de verte._

_Sí, yo también.-_ Y sin previo aviso le dio dos besos.- Ya nos vemos en domingo, dama del acento sexy.- Dijo él con un acento peculiarmente sexy también. Ella utilizo la misma estrategia, volvió la cara y subió las escaleras, pero en esta ocasión se volvió. Para su sorpresa él le miraba el culo y entonces ella soltó una carcajada.- Adiós pervertido.

Llegó tarde a la reunión y su superior, una chica engreída y estúpida llamada Shana la cual no tenía ningún tipo de don especial más que regañar y poner en ridículo, hizo lo que mejor se le daba. Como castigo tuvo que empezar ella la presentación sin previo aviso, pero entonces fue Lea la que dejó a Shana en ridículo, hizo su presentación a la perfección, el anuncio según ella había dirigido y producido le había gustado mucho más a los productores que el dirigido por Shana.

Buen trabajo ¿señorita? - Dijo un hombre alto, moreno, con los ojos verdes y la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto jamás.- Lea, Lea Michele.

Yo me llamo, Jesse, encantado.- Dijo estrechándole la mano después de la reunión.- Me han contado tu historia, impresionante, entonces eres Española y viniste aquí a cumplir tu sueño, bueno, por lo que he visto, hacer magia.- Dijo él si cambiar aquella sonrisa.

Bueno, eso es algo exagerado, pero si, así es. Gracias.- Dijo ella también con cierta alivio.

Me preguntaba, si te gustaría que un neoyorkino de pura raza te enseñara NYC.- Dijo él, ella miró a Shana, esta la miraba con odio.-

Lo siento, tengo reunión privada con Shana esta tarde, y estaré cansada.- Dijo ella, mientras que a Cory se lo había ofrecido, sin pensar en su cansancio, a este tal Jesse se lo denegaba, y eso que el hombre era apetecible, en ese momento se sentía estúpida.

No hay problema.- Jesse miró a la dirección de Shana.- Shana, no te importaría si me llevo a Michele a cenar esta noche, quiero hablar ciertas ideas con ella, y necesita el tiempo de la reunión libre.

Mmm, bueno estamos ocupadas, sobre todo con todos estos cambios, también puedes hablar de esas ideas conmigo.- Dijo ella de forma engreída y picara.- Señor Williams

Sí, pero, ¿sabes qué? Con ella me siento más cómodo, ha plasmado lo que busco. - Hizo una pausa y Lea intentó no sonreír ante la cara de pánfila que se le había quedado a Shana.- Y si no es problema, que creo que no lo es, estás cualificada para hacer todos esos cambios tu sola, por eso eres la jefa ¿no? - Dijo él algo más serio.

Si, tiene razón señor, claro que puedo prescindir de Lea.- Dijo ella con cierto resquemor y asco.

Está bien, te parece bien, si quedamos… ¿En el _Per _se que está en la calle 60 con Broadway?- dijo Jesse refiriéndose a ese restaurante como si fuera un McDonalds.

¡Dios! Ese restaurante es carísimo.- Dijo Lea sorprendida.- Si pagas tú, por mí está bien.- Dijo de forma despreocupada y atrevida.

Sí, señorita Michelle, pago yo, más bien paga la productora por ser asuntos de trabajo, pero no deberá soltar ni un dólar.- Dijo él bastante serio

No quería ofenderle.- Hizo una pausa.- Pero tengo un sueldo un poco escaso para lujos.

No me ofendes.- Dijo con una carcajada aquel hombre apuesto.- Simplemente le robas el romanticismo a una cita. Eres muy directa. Me gusta.- Aquellas palabras cayeron como un jarrón de agua fría hasta sus talones, y fue así literalmente, Shana sin querer había derramado sobre ella un vaso de agua congelada, en toda su espalda, llegando hasta las plantas de los pies.- ¡Ui perdón! – Exclamo irónicamente sorprendida.- ¡Menos mal que solo es agua! Has tenido suerte, esta vez.- Dijo casi en un susurro amenazador.

Pero no fueron tanto las gotas de hielo que caían por su espalda como las palabras de aquel hombre, aquellas palabras que hace años atrás Cory había reproducido cuando hablaron de sí se regalarían algo por San Valentín, ella fue directa y se lo preguntó, sin más. Volvió a la realidad.

No te preocupes Shana.- Dijo abanicándose.- Tenía calor.- Miro a Jesse.- ¿A qué hora has dicho?

No la he dicho aún, pero, ¿Qué tal a las 8.30? – Dijo él

Perfecto.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Después de salir de la reunión, se dirigió a su apartamento, pero antes fue al de David.- Hola, tengo una cita, un cita seria.- Le dijo nada más entrar, él la miró, estaba cansado.- ¿Con quién?- Aquella pregunta la creó un dilema, le decía lo de Cory, o lo del productor.- Con Jesse, un productor, en el _Per se.-_ Era la mejor elección.- Y prometo que no lo llevaré a casa para tener una buena sesión de sexo de lujo.- Hizo una pausa.- Es rico, seguro que sabe lo que hace.

Me parece bien.- Dijo él con desgana.- Debes empezar desde cero, otra vez. Debería irte a arreglar.

Sí esa es otra, ¡qué mierda me pongo! – Ella pegó un taconazo.- Mi jefa me ha echado agua por salir con Jesse, Jesse Williams.- Dijo con retintín.- Manda huevos, ¿a qué es fuerte? – David soltó una carcajada.- Me voy a arreglar luego vengo a enseñarte el modelito.

Vale, hasta luego enana.- Dijo David aún riéndose.- Tu jefa está chalada.

Lea se ducho tranquilamente, decidió maquillarse bastante natural, y escogió para la ocasión un vestido largo con un dibujo elegante en diferentes verdes, beis y algún que otro marrón muy oscuro junto a ciertos toques de negro, decidió acompañarlo a la cintura con un cinturón ancho negro que le ceñía su cadera y realzaba su pecho. Para los pies eligió sus tacones negros, los más cómodos que tenía, y un bolso de color verde oscuro, con ciertos toques de beis.

Después de pasarse por la casa de David, el cual no estaba, decidió dejarlo una nota e irse hacía el lujoso restaurante, el taxista la dejó en la puerta y allí estaba él, Jesse llevaba un traje gris oscuro, una camisa también oscura, pero algo más clara que el traje, y todo acompañado de una corbata de color verde oliva con finas rayas diagonales en color plata. Demasiado elegante, para ella.- Pensó.

Buenas noches.- Dijo ella mientras el camarero le acercaba la silla y ella se sentaba.- Siento haber llegado tarde, he pillado tráfico.

Llegas puntual.- Dijo él.- Demasiado para ser una mujer tan elegante

Me lo tomaré como un halago Sr. Williams – Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

Aquí tienen la carta.- Dijo el camarero detrás suya.- ¿Qué vino puedo ofrecerle?

Pues todo depende de lo que cene mi acompañante, señorita Michelle, ¿comerá pescado? ¿Algo de verdura?- Dijo él remarcando las palabras "señorita Michelle"

Cenaré carne.-Hizo una pausa mientras observaba la carta.- No todas las mujeres, comemos verdura para adelgazar o pescado porque quede más adecuado para una señorita.

Entonces vino tinto.- Dijo Jesse sosteniendo una carcajada.- ¿Qué tal un francés, el de Burdeos?

Este: _Château Pichon-Longueville Comtesse Lalande 2012.-_ Dijo con un perfecto francés.

No.- Lo miró desafiante.- Lo siento, pero siendo española, no puedo tomar un vino francés, miró a el camarero, _Viña del Pisón del 2006.-_ Dijo ella con una perfecta pronunciación en español.

Ella elige.- Dijo Jesse aguantándose de nuevo la risa mientras Lea se escondía detrás de la carta.

Villa dil Pisom.- Repitió el camarero con un catastrófico español.- Excelente decisión, mucho mas acertada, tengo que atreverme a decir.

Gracias, _aunque deberías mejorar el español.-_ Dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Qué? – Dijo Jesse.- Aprendí francés de pequeño, incluso sé algo de japonés y alemán, pero dejé el español.

Ese camarero no sabe nada de español.-Hizo una pausa mirándolo fijamente por primera vez en toda la noche.- Eso dije.

Después de que él eligiera los entrantes, los cuales ella consideró más que acertados, decidió tomar un buen entrecote de ternera y él decidió solomillo de cerdo.- Gracias a ti no tengo que comer pescado, me alegro por una vez, señorita Michelle. Excelente vino, por cierto.- Dijo con una sonrisa profunda mientras pinchaba de aquella deliciosa ensalada.

Gracias a ti por invitarme a un buen filete.- Dijo seriamente.- Pero si esperas que al final de la noche terminemos en una cama desnudos, lo siento, pero no va a ser así.- Él la miraba átonito, y de repente empezó a reírse a carcajadas, todos los miraban en aquel pequeño salón de ese gran restaurante.- Perdón, perdón.- Dijo Jesse a todos esos comensales que les miraban.

Sin duda, eres única, única y directa.- Respiro profundamente.- No busco eso, busco una relación seria.- Al ver la cara de miedo que se impuso en Lea rectifico sus palabras.- Una relación seria sucede con el tiempo, no pienses cosas raras.

Vale, me alegro haber aclarado esto Sr. Williams.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa producida por las anteriores carcajadas de él.

Hablemos escasamente de trabajo.- Cogió algo de ensalada que introdujo en su boca.- Quiero que ocupes el puesto de Shana, tu trabajo es limpio, sin errores, y le das ese toque único, te vas superando y nunca haces lo mismo. Por cierto.- Dijo dejando de mirar a su plato y mirándola a ella.- Deja de llamarme señor, me llamo Jesse, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?

No quiero ese puesto, Shana me haría la vida imposible, y de verdad que me siento halagada, pero ahora mismo no lo deseo. Respecto a lo segundo, estamos hablando de trabajo, por lo tanto eres mi jefe. Y aunque esa pregunta es inapropiada, creo que usted tendrá unos veintiocho años aproximadamente.

Correcto.- Dijo él mientras nuestro camarero retiraba la ensalada y nos servía la carne.- Pues si con el tiempo quieres ese puesto solo debes llamarme.- Dijo él dándole una tarjeta.- Hablemos de cosas personales.- Hizo una pausa.- Antes que preguntes nada, si, soy el hijo de Marcus Williams, el gran productor de cine. Mi madre es ama de casa y está constantemente mándame tupperware de comida. Voy al gimnasio tres veces a la semana y aunque he tenido etapas, llevo sin estar con una mujer mucho tiempo, mi última novia: Sarah, me rompió mi corazoncito.

Te iba a preguntar sí tenías perro o algo.- Dijo ella sorprendida.- De mi no tendrás esa biografía.

Me rompieron el corazón, renuncié al amor y viaje a NYC, donde trabajo, enfrente mía vive mi mejor amigo, como un hermano, David, no pienses nada raro, es solo mi amigo.

La velada fue mejorando, Lea reía como hace tiempo no lo hacía y Jesse debía pedir disculpas por sus carcajadas. Hablaron de trivialidades, de cosas personales, de todo un poco. Lea prefirió no preguntarle por cosas como su padre o el trabajo, sabía que eso no era un tema fácil de abordar. Cuando Jesse en su limusina la dejó en su puerta y la acompañó hasta el portal, sintió cierta vergüenza por la fachada descuidada de su bloque, pero él la consideró clásica y preciosa, él era perfecto. Estaban hablando cuando se produjo un silencio incomodo.

Bueno, yo, debería subir, mi amigo estará algo preocupado y le prometí que no tendría sexo, así que iré a verlo.-Dijo ella intentando escapar de aquella situación.

Debería besarte.- Dijo él.- No tú amigo.- Aclaró él al ver la confusión en su rostro.- Si no yo, ha sido la velada perfecta, no cambiaría nada, pero no sé si besarte hará que la cague o que salgas huyendo, no huyas, todo esto…

Bésame.-Susurro ella acercándose a él.- No muy largo, algo que me deje con ganas de más.

Siempre eres tan directa. Eso me gusta.- Proclamó él antes de lanzarse a besarla, de hacerle sentir lo que llevaba buscando sentir hace mucho tiempo, mariposas en el estomago, cosquillas en los dedos de los pies, su corazón latiendo por alguien y ella sin poder pararlo, fue un beso escaso, de unos veinte segundos.- Tienes mi número, llámame. Eso fue genial- Dijo él antes de mirarla por última vez, poner aquella sonrisa ladeada, que la mató, y entrar en la limusina.

Tenía que empezar de cero, otra vez.- Pensó para sí misma.

* * *

**Alguna hipotesis?¿Qué ocurrirá?**


	9. -1

**Gracias por sus comentarios, yo añado el mio diciendo que creo que Lea no es muy celosa, creo que va a por lo que quiere, y lo consigue.**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN(si no a FOX) CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

* * *

Aunque la cita fue perfecta pensó que lo llamaría el lunes o el martes, así no se vería desesperada. Subió la escalera y entró en loft de su amigo. Escucho unas risas de mujer y cuando entró en aquel cuarto, esperaba una película en su tele, música, cualquier cosa antes de tener que ver a su amigo de toda la vida, desnudo, junto a otra mujer que, de la cual, ella, desconocía su nombre. Chilló del susto y…decidió vengarse.

_¡Qué fuerte!- Gritó.- Te quejas de que ¡yo! Yo me acuesto con tal o cual, y hoy que tengo una cita seria te acuestas con una.- _Hizo una pausa_.- Y ¡no! ¡No me digas que es algo serio!-_ La chica se vestía rápidamente y la miraba, esperando que le pegara o algo.

_¿Cuántas veces me has mentido?-_Dijo Lea compungida.-¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que estabas trabajando y te estabas tirando alguna?- La chica casi rubia corrió de la habitación y salió de aquel bonito loft dando un portazo, Lea soltó una carcajada algo irónica y de repente se puso seria.- _Eres un gilipollas, que lo sepas_.- David tomaba su tiempo en vestirse, cosa que Lea no agradeció.-_ Me mientes, me regañas, y tú, haces lo mismo o peor._

_Era del trabajo_.- Dijo él.-_ Es mi desahogo neoyorquino, bueno, era. Tú te has encargado de eso. Gracias_.- Dijo con cierta ira contenida.-_ Solo me tiro a una persona, tú, ¿a cuántos?- _David se paró en seco delante de ella.

_No los he contado, pero tú tampoco me has contado esto y ya podrías, y no me digas que era porque no lo iba a comprender, no, esto lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque dices estar enamorado de alguien, porque mientes a tu amiga diciendo que no te acuestas con nadie y por qué mierda no me tienes la suficiente confianza para decirme que necesitas un polvo de vez en cuando. Por cierto, mi cita, genial, el hombre de mis sueños. Y no, no me lo he tirado, uno menos para la lista. _– Dijo dándole toquecitos en el pecho con el dedo enfadada, y cogió y se fue, no quería explicaciones, no ese día. Estaba cansada.

Cuando miró él móvil aquella noche se acordó de Cory, entonces pensó mandarle un mensaje, pero se había adelantado.

**_Cory_**_: _"_Conseguí tu número "Catwoman" me lo dio una tia con la que salí, te conocía, el domingo te lo explico, ¿quédamos no? Espero que sí ;)"_

**_Lea: _**_"Lo siento, tuve una cita, acabo de llegar a casa y mirar el móvil. Sí, a las 6 puedes recogerme en… 444 East 86th St vale? PD: "Catwoman"? A qué viene eso?"_

**_Cory_**_:"Ui, una cita…interesante. Será a las 7, tengo cosas que hacer antes, perdón. Daremos el paseo, me llevaras a cenar, y luego beberemos. Allí estaré. Lo de Catwoman, cosas mias hahahaha, no le des importancia. Hasta el domingo."_

**_Lea_**_:"Hahahahha, si una cita. Vaaaaaale…porque eres tú. Te llevaré a cenar? Donde queda lo de que el caballero invita? Quizás no seas un caballero…Ya me lo explicaras…"_

**_Cory_**_: "Tonta, si tu me llevas, NO CONOZCO NYC! Soy un caballero, un caballero oscuro ;) Buenas noches."_

**_Lea_**_:"El caballero oscuro? Ese no era Batman!? ERES BATMAN! Ö Descansa"_

**_Cory_**_: "Si, soy yo…Descansa Catwoman"_

El sábado lo dedicó a leer, escuchar un poco de música, habló con David y se arreglaron, siempre lo hacían, también planearon un poco las "micro" vacaciones para la boda. La verdad que aquel sábado lo utilizó para descansar. A diferencia del sábado que había sido eternamente largo, el domingo paso demasiado lento, hasta que el reloj marco la hora esperada.

Lea se puso un vestido de color crema, algo fresco ya que a estas altura de la primavera en NYC se alcanzaban temperaturas altas, el vestido le quedaba por encima de la rodilla, y tenía unos graciosos encajes blancos y verdes claros por todo el vestido, en cambio, para poder alcanzar un poco la altura de Cory decidió ponerse unos zuecos de madera con tiras marrones cruzadas, eran cómodos para pasear y algo casuales, cogió el bolso y revisó que estuviera todo, después cogió las gafas de sol y se dirigió al loft de David.

Salgo con alguien ¿vale? – Le dijo ella desde la puerta.- Mañana ni se te ocurra hacer el paripé de novio enfadado.- Grito como advertencia, aunque en sus planes no estaba acostarse con Cory, lo mejor no sería descartarlo.

¿Y el chico de tus sueños? – Gritó él desde la cocina.

En mis sueños, de momento, hasta que se haga real todavía faltan minino cinco citas.- Le contesto por primera vez sin gritar.

Bueno, haz lo que veas.- Dijo él no muy convencido.- Pero mañana haré lo mismo de siempre.

Vale.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Tú sabrás.- Esa contestación dejó con cara atónita a su amigo.

**_"Cory: _**_Baja, estoy aquí abajo, puntual." – Recibió en su móvil._

Era mentira, llegaba veinte minutos tardes, y se lo haría saber.

Mi cita, llegó antes que yo.- Lo miró estaba de espaldas con un vaquero oscuro y una camiseta blanca.- No eres un caballero.

Lo soy.- Dijo al darse la vuelta y echarle un ojo.- Un caballero oscuro.- Llevaba un cassete de música dibujado en la camiseta, de color gris oscuro, al igual que sus deportivas.- ¡Vamos!

Sí, se me olvida lo de "oscuro"- Hizo una pausa para mirarlo, él también prefería ocultar sus sentimientos con unas gafas de sol.- Con esas pintas, no impones nada, el traje te sienta mejor.

Pues tú estás igual o incluso más guapa que la última vez.- Sonrió de soslayo.- Pero claro, tu vestido también es más corto en esta ocasión.

Ya entiendo, lo de caballero "oscuro".- Dijo ella, posteriormente ambos se echaron a reir.- ¡Venga vamos! Te voy a llevar al parque.- Dijo ella tirando se mano involuntariamente, en cuanto se percató, dejo de hacerlo bruscamente.

Está lejísimo.- Dijo él intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción respecto a lo sucedido.- ¡Buah!

Solo tres manzanas.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Venga vamos.

Estuvieron hablando del pasado, algo del presente, Cory le contaba que dónde él vivía las fiestas eran constantes y aunque él asistía a menudo, no le gustaban demasiado, muchas niñatas y poca inspiración. Ambos coincidieron que echaban de menos todo aquello, su ciudad, sus familias, sus amigos. Lea le aclaró todo sobre sus amigos, Cory se alegró por Charlot y Michael.

¿Dónde me llevarás a cenar? Ayer Shana me llevo…- Decía él.

No me digas que te llevo al Peter Luger…- Le dijo ella con cara de asco.

Sí, exacto.- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.- ¿por qué?

¡Qué asco! Hoy comerás en el mejor burger de NYC el J.G. Melon.- Dijo con entusiasmo.- Y no esas mierdas de hamburguesas que poner en el Peter

Cory se reía de las ocurrencias de ella y Lea amaba aquella sonrisa, esa increíble sonrisa, entonces parecía que todo hubiera vuelto a ese pasado, donde ella era feliz con él y él con ella, pero no, no era así.

Shana dijo muchas cosas de ti.- Dijo él con cierto miedo.- Que eres un poco…fresca, que cada semana te tiras a uno.

No, ahí se equivoca, a más de uno.- Dijo ella sin mirarlo, aquella estúpida lo pagaría caro.

Yo no te juzgo, es tu vida.- Dijo él con tono triste

¿Y tú? ¿Has tenido algún ligue por LA? – Dijo ella sin pensarlo demasiado

Sí, claro, no tantos como tú seguramente, pero si es cierto que he conocido muchas mujeres.- Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió ella parecía molesta.- ¿Celosa?

No, es que Shana es estúpida.- Dijo ella.- Simplemente eso. Ya hemos llegado.

Hacía tiempo que había superado el asunto de Cory, pero al verlo, todas las sensaciones afloraban, ella era muy consciente de que muchas mujeres habían estado con él, pero era cierto, ella le ganaba en lo que parejas se trataba.- Estúpida Shana, cara rana.- Pensó para sí.

Cory le dejó pasar por la puerta. - Estás demasiado guapo, y tienes esa increíble sonrisa.- Pensó de nuevo para sí misma cuando lo miró de reojo al entrar por aquella puerta. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa con sillones muy cómodos.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS.**

_**¿Qué pasará? Se avecinan varios cap HOT, y me gustaría saber de un nivel de 1 al 5 como queréis que sea de explicito, queréis que sea muy sutil, pasional, directa.**_

_**Ya sabéis vosotr s decidís. 1-5(siendo el 1: suave y sutil y el 5: Morboso y picante, explicito(mas o menos esa definición aproximada para ambos)) ¿Que nivel de lemmon? ¿PICANTE O SUAVE?**_


	10. Bésame con sabor a vodka

**_Bueno nuevo capitulo, veo que está gustando por las estadísticas y los comentarios de apoyo, ya sé lo que dije, pero ha habido un cambio de planes, no os preocupéis el siguiente será totalmente lemmon. I promess you._**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN(si no a FOX) CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

* * *

Siento lo que hice.- Hizo una pausa, Lea lo miraba con confusión.- En la fiesta, cuando nos acostamos, bueno perdiste lo más importante que tiene una mujer, conmigo, me deje llevar, fui un niñato estúpido.- Dijo con sinceridad.- Estabas allí tan graciosa con tus copas de más, tan guapa, y…lo siento de verdad, fui un…- Cory no sabía cómo decir cuánto lo sentía por todo el daño causado, pero su expresión sí que lo mostraba, cosa que Lea no pasó por alto, aquella misma expresión de dolor, por el dolor causado.

-Flash Back-

Estaban de fiesta, Melissa estaba encargada de su fiesta de despedida, aunque nadie sabía el motivo real de todo aquello, excepto Meli, ya estaba bastante borracha, tenía que dejarlo todo atrás, a sus amigos, a su familia, a él. Se acercó a Cory.

Estoy un poco…-Las palabras y los movimientos de su cuerpo decían que tenía cogido el punto.- Borrasha…

Ya lo veo.- Dijo él con su sonrisa.- Ven a bailar. ¿Qué has tomado?

Dos vodkas con limón, creo.- Dijo mirándolo de reojo y bailando muy pegada a él.- Y otros dos chupitos de tequila, de eso si me acuerdo.

Él la miró con aquella expresión de dolor, y después sonrió.- Estás muy guapa.

Lo sé.- Dijo ella soltando una carcajada.- ¿Sabes? Un tío me invitó al primer vodka, lo pagó y entonces intentó meterme mano.- La cara de Cory cambió a terror y furia.- Lo mandé a tomar…el aire.- Dijo ella y él se relajó.- Me voy a New York en…tres, no, dos días.- Soltó.- Esta es mi fiesta de despedida sorpresa, sorpresa para ellos, yo lo sé.- Ella rió.- ¡Bien! Te veo sorprendido. Objetivo cumplido.

¿Te vas? – Dijo él confundido y ella asintió.

Cory.- Dijo la voz de Melissa.- ¿Puedes llevarla a casa? ¡Está fatal!

Lea se apartó de ambos y se dirigió a la barra.- ¡Venga chicos! Unos chupitos, por mí y por mi viaje a New York.- Gritó. Todos se volvieron a mirarla.- Meli, hay gente que has invitado que me cae un poquito mal.- Dijo y luego se tomo su tercer tequila.

Si, es lo mejor.- Dijo el resignado.- Lea ven, te llevo a casa.

Uuuuuuuuu.- Dijo acercándose.- No puedo llegar borracha a casa, mi madre me matará

Es cierto, vendrás a mi casa.- Dijo Cory.- Tranquila, esperaré que se espabile y la llevaré a su casa, vivo cerca. No haremos nada más.- Melissa echó una mirada inquisidora hacía Cory y le dio un beso a Lea en la frente.- Pórtate bien y no hagas locuras.

¿Cuándo he hecho yo locuras estando borracha? – Dijo Lea con una carcajada

Siempre, por eso me preocupo.- Dijo acompañando sus risas.- Cory, cuídala, por favor.- Dijo Melissa

Espero que te gusten las motos.- Dijo Cory frente a una moto de tamaño medio negra y azul.- Toma el casco, agárrate a mi ¿vale?

¡Qué guay! – Dijo ella.- ¡Come on!

Cuando llegaron a la acogedora casa de Cory, Lea ya estaba mucho mas espabilada.- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Tú hermana?

De viaje, y con mi abuela.- La miró mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio quitándose los tacones.- Allí está el baño, ahora te llevo unas toallas y una camiseta larga. Te duchas y así te espabilas.

Cuándo Lea salió de aquel baño con la misma ropa interior que había entrado y una camiseta de publicidad enorme y se miró en el espejo se rió de sí misma.- Estoy bien.- Le dijo al entrar en el cuarto donde él estaba.- Debería irme a casa.

Deberías dormir algo.- Dijo él.- Pongo el despertador y a las seis te despiertas, te arreglas y te llevo. Aún son las dos, te pusiste borracha muy pronto.- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ella se tumbó en la cama, lo miró y repitió.- Me voy a New York.- Con cierta tristeza, con miedo quizás.

Sí, lo sé.- Dijo él mirándola a escasos centímetros.- Sal de mi cama, ve al sofá u otro lado.

¡Si hombre! ¡Yo me quedo aquí!- Ella volvió su cuerpo hacía él y lo miró.- Bésame

¿Qué? – Dijo atónito.

Bésame.- Repitió ella en un susurro a apenas dos centímetros de su boca. Él no dijo nada más, solo la besó, cómo si no hubiera mañana, como si la necesitara para respirar. Ella se puso encima de él, y la camisa que le había dejado de camisón, desapareció, las manos de él viajaron por todo su cuerpo, y tuvo la sensación de que también desaparecieron, pero no, allí estaban como si al reconocer su cuerpo, estuviera más cerca del secreto de la vida.- No deberíamos hacer esto.- Dijo incorporándose.- Tu lo has dicho, no deberíamos, pero queremos.- Dijo ella seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.- Hazme tuya.- Dijo en un susurro.- Por favor.- Dijo cómo suplica. Él la besó. Y su camiseta desapareció, ella llevaba años deseando aquello, tocar su pecho, sus brazos, besarlo, respirar el mismo aire que él, aquel que él impregnaba. La ropa fue desapareciendo, hasta que sus almas quedaron desnudas y expuestas, el placer aumentó al mismo nivel que los gemidos que ella, intentaba guardar en su garganta pero que se salían de manera involuntaria. Tiraba de su pelo, arañaba su espalda, y gemía, ella, gemía, nunca había llegado a aquel punto de éxtasis, donde sus caderas de manera involuntaria se elevaban a la mínima caricia, caricias que nunca antes había recibido de aquella forma tan pasional. Ella ya era parte de él, y él era parte suya.- Te quiero.- Susurraron los labios de él contra los de ella cuando ambos llegaron a la cima, cuando el placer chocó contras las nubes, la atmosfera y las estrellas, entonces, y solo entonces, todo se desvaneció, los problemas, su ciudad, New York, solo quedaron ella y él, haciendo el amor, saciados de placer.

Ella lo besó, sonrió y él la abrazó por la espalda, ninguno dijo nada, ya lo habían dicho todo. Cuando la respiración de Cory se tranquilizó, Lea se levantó se vistió y se marchó, con una sonrisa en los labios, con el alma desbocada, con el corazón roto.

Él se despertó y ella ya no estaba, solo estaba aquel pañuelo que había llevado toda la noche, de color gris azulón y que seguía oliendo a ella, al igual que sus sabanas, que su habitación, había dejado un rastro imborrable, hasta en su propia alma.

A los días siguientes él la llamó, pero no contestó, según su amiga Melissa, a la cual Lea no le había contado nada de aquella velada o eso dedujo, le contó que aquella morena con la que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida ya estaba de camino a New York, lejos de él, demasiado lejos.

-End Flash Back-

¿Por qué sientes aquello? Sé que fue malo, no, malísimo, pero bueno…-Dijo ella quitándole importancia

¡Dios! ¡Cállate! – Dijo exasperado.- Tú comportamiento, este, el de hoy con uno y mañana con otro, es todo por como lo hicimos.

Pensaba que me conocías mejor.- Dijo ella mirando su plato.- A mi no me importaban el cuándo o el dónde, me importaba el quién.- Dijo levantando la vista hacía él

Y fui yo.- Dijo de forma apagada.- Un cabrón.

Un cabrón, que yo quería con locura, y, con el que tuve la más imperfecta primera vez de la historia de las mujeres.- Dijo con una sonrisa con cierta añoranza.- Fuiste un inútil, y eso que tu ya tenías practica.- En esta ocasión era él quien miraba al plato.- ¡Mírame! Espero que hayas mejorado.- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera y, ambos, rompieron en una carcajada.

Yo también lo espero.- Dijo entre carcajadas.

Aquella noche se pusieron al día, hablaron de su futuro, de su pasado, de su presente. Shana surgió de nuevo en la conversación en varias ocasiones, cada vez que Cory nombraba a aquella persona, Lea se tiraba de los pelos interiormente, una estúpida, no le iba a quitar todo pensó para sí mientras lo veía comerse las patatas fritas sin decir nada.

Después de aquello iban a tomar algo a un bar, pero ambos estaban demasiado cansado.- Te acompaño a casa andando.- Dijo él.

Te recuerdo que tu eres el visitante y yo la que vive aquí.- Dijo riéndose

De momento.- Respondió sutilmente

No creo que te mudes.- Hizo una pausa.- Tomamos la copa en mi casa ¿vale? Creo que tengo algo de alcohol.

Me parece bien.- Respondió él con su sonrisa ladeada

Lea le sirvió una copa de vodka con hielo, y para ella otra con unas gotas de zumo de limón.- Ahora lo tomo solo, casi solo.- Dijo ella tragándose casi medio vaso.- Háblame de Shana, ¿qué te pareció, simpática?

La verdad que habla demasiado, y aburre, nada que ver con tu compañía.- Él se colocó justo enfrente de ella, tan solo quedó en medio el mueble de la cocina. La casa de Lea estaba compuesta por un salón con cocina americana, bastante grande, que también contaba con una encimera alta de mármol, ella opto por comprar taburetes, que colocó en el lado que daba al salón, así ya tendría una mesa para comer y más espacio, al otro lado del salón, un cuarto de baño pequeño y, junto a la cocina estaba su habitación, que también tenía baño propio.

Y la cena, ¿qué tal? ¿Cuál es la mejor hamburguesa?- Dijo Lea retándolo.

La tuya por supuesta, la de ella parecía de juguete muy pequeña, aunque de sabor no estaba mal, pero no supera la salsa especial de tu hamburguesa.- Respondió

La he superado entonces con creces, en dos cosas.-Lea se rió.- Me alegro que sea así.- Hizo una pausa. Su cara cambió y paso de una sonrisa triunfadora a una expresión no tan ganadora.- Te acostaste con ella ¿me equivoco?

Él dejo de sonreír y la miró de golpe, ella se había bebido su vodka, el se mojo los labios con el suyo.- Sí.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

¿Qué tal fue?- Dijo ella con la mayor normalidad posible.

No creo que debamos hablar de eso.- Dijo él algo serio.

Con el tio con el que he disfrutado más en la cama se llama Mark, es un dios, algo mayor que yo, y busca lo mismo, ya nos conocemos, es un favor mutuo, es increíble, solo pensarlo, uff, no te imaginas que pasa debajo de mi vestido, ¿cómo es esa expresión? ¿Se te mojan las bragas? Sí, esa es. Pues eso ocurre.- Dijo ella con una carcajada.- En cambio hay tipos, que han estado ahí, y dios, digamos que mis bragas se quedaban pegadas para no bajarse si me los vuelvo a encontrar.- Ella lo miró, se hecho otro vodka y volvió a beber, él estaba serio.

¿Qué pretendes? ¿Celos?- Dijo ahora él con una sonrisa ladeada.

No.- soltó de nuevo una carcajada, el vodka hacía efecto.- Pretendo decirte que me da igual, te lo cuento como amigos, quiero que me lo cuentes tu.

Está bien.- Hizo una pausa para beberse el vodka de un trago, la haría falta.- Pregunta.

¿Hace posturas raras? – Ella se rió y él la acompañó.

Lo intentó, pero no, no hicimos nada de eso, fue un polvo muy normal.- El había eliminado la barrera de mármol que los separaba. Ella había dado pasos hacia atrás hasta que su culo pegó contra la encimera, también de mármol que estaba junto al lavaplatos, el se acercó poniendo cada brazo a un lado del cuerpo de la morena, cogiendo aquella piedra fría y mirándola con la misma frialdad y templanza, acompañada, por supuesto aquella sonrisa. Ella era la presa, él, el depredador.

¿Estuvo bien? – Preguntó Lea con cierto temor, no por él, sino por la respuesta.

Sí, estuvo bien, nada del otro mundo, pero estuvo bastante bien.- Dijo él sin apartar la mirada de ella, la tensión era palpable.

Bien.- Dijo ella

¿Bien? ¿Te parece bien que el sexo con tu jefa sea bueno? – Dijo él con cierta sorpresa.

Aclaración: no será mi jefa por mucho tiempo, y si me parece perfecto.- Dijo ella muy convencida, los papeles se habían intercambiado, ahora ella era la depredadora y él la presa.

Y puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué te parece perfecto? – Su confusión se habían trasladado a sus ojos, pero aún así su tensión hacía ella no había bajado de nivel. Su postura seguía siendo la misma.

Sí.- Dijo ella.- Puedes preguntarlo.-Dijo con cierta picardía y haciéndose de rogar.

¿Por qué?- Cory la miraba intensamente.

Porque así tengo una cosa más en que superarla.- No hubo más silabas, ni suplicas, ni ordenes, se besaron.


	11. No tenemos remedio

**_Siento la espera, he estado liada. No es tan HOT como esperabais, pero no sé quizás lo sea el siguiente, no se me apeteció escribir nada demasiado subido de tono, como el reencuentro, no pegaba. Tambien os aconsejo que este cap está mucho mejor GRAFICAMANTE por mi tumblr: (aquí añado gif, que le dan su puntito)_**

**_No tardaré en subir el siguiente, quizás mucho más...(si quereis, claro)_**

**_LAS PERSONAS QUE APARECEN EN MI BLOG NO ME PERTENECEN Y CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA._**

* * *

**_-Blog-_**

Sí buscamos en la Real Academia española la palabra "pasión" dice lo siguiente:

**f. Inclinación, preferencia o deseo muy ávidos por alguna persona:**  
_pasión por su pareja._

Inclinación o preferencia muy viva por cosa:  
_pasión por los animales._

**3. Padecimiento, sufrimiento.**

P. ant. Padecimientos que sufrió Jesucristo antes de morir en la cruz.  
Suele escribirse con mayúscula.

Sin duda para ella la pasión comprendía aquella dos acepciones, "deseo" y "sufrimiento" siempre había sido así, y el único culpable…era él.

**_-End Blog-_**

_¿Bien? ¿Te parece bien que el sexo con tu jefa sea bueno? – Dijo él con cierta sorpresa._

_Aclaración: no será mi jefa por mucho tiempo, y si me parece perfecto.- Dijo ella muy convencida, los papeles se habían intercambiado, ahora ella era la depredadora y él la presa._

_Y puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué te parece perfecto? – Su confusión se habían trasladado a sus ojos, pero aún así su tensión hacía ella no había bajado de nivel. Su postura seguía siendo la misma._

_Sí.- Dijo ella.- Puedes preguntarlo.-Dijo con cierta picardía y haciéndose de rogar._

_¿Por qué?- Cory la miraba intensamente._

_Porque así tengo una cosa más en que superarla.- No hubo más silabas, ni suplicas, ni ordenes, se besaron._

No sabe como terminó subida en la fría encimera de mármol mientras Cory le besaba el cuello y le tiraba de la cintura hacía él, Lea empezó a suspirar en aquel momento, él había agarrado sus piernas con fuerza tirando de ella, para hacerle sentir su excitación más que latente dentro de sus pantalones. Pero Lea quería sentirlo aún más cerca y puso sus brazos que hasta entonces estaban en la encimera, por encima de su cuello, acercando sus labios contra los de él, no se escuchaba nada más que suspiros de ambos, los gemidos de ella y los susurros indescifrables de él.

Lea le quito la camiseta rápidamente pudiendo sentir su piel ardiendo en la palma de su mano.

Cuando reconoció el terreno, que ardía tanto como ella, se percató de sus brazos, sus brazos duros y fuertes, que la mantenían junto a él, y que se encargaban de hacer cierto movimiento de vaivén con su cuerpo, sus caderas.- Vamos a la cama.- Dijo ella casi sin aliento tirándole del pelo de la nuca cuando hizo de nuevo fricción con las caderas.- ¡¿Dónde?!- Gritó él de forma desesperada entre besos en el cuello, y de repente la cogió de aquella encimera y choco contra el frio frigorífico, Lea gimió por la excitación al cambio brusco de temperatura, mientras Cory, le besaba ahora la clavícula y unas de sus manos había ido a parar a uno de sus pechos.- Es esa puerta ¡ah! De ahí.- Dijo ella entre susurros y señalando aquella puerta como el placer le permitió. Cuando atravesaron la puerta de su habitación y el la dejo caer sobre la cama, sintió la pasión recorrer sus venas al ver el deseo que infundía la mirada de él, que la desnudaba ferozmente. Él se quito los zapatos y los vaqueros, ella observaba detenidamente cada detalle.- ¡Date la vuelta!- Dijo él.- ¿Qué? – Respondió con una risa nerviosa ella.- Date la vuelta que te desabroche el vestido si no quieres que te lo arranque.- Dijo algo más tranquilo, pero con el mismo tono de voz grave y pasional, ella hizo caso omiso, no pensaba negarle aquella orden. Cory se sentó encima de ella.- Me deseas.- Susurró él a su oído mientras apoyaba todo su peso sobre su espalda, su peso, su cuerpo, que sintió desde pies hasta su cuello, su cuerpo contra el de él le hizo posible palpar la excitación latente de él, alzó las caderas inconscientemente y se pego más a él si eso era posible, repentinamente sus manos bajaron la cremallera, su peso despareció igual que su vestido y, Lea, se giró para admirarlo y allí estaba aquel moreno de nuevo, encima de ella, besándola con ferocidad, tanta, que Lea notaba el hinchazón de sus labios a causa de la escasa pero dura barba de Cory, que en cada beso, le raspaba, produciendo un placentero y leve dolor.

La ropa desapareció y por lo que pudo comprobar había tenido que practicar lo suficiente con sujetadores porque ella ni se percató cuando su fina lencería había volado por los aires. Y aunque ella estaba totalmente liberada, todavía, él tenía aquella única y elástica prenda, la cual, hizo desaparecer tan veloz como pudo, quedando, ambos, expuestos, el uno enfrente del otro, sin nada más que ellos y el deseo irrefrenable que aguardaban.

Lea había tenido muchos tipos de sexo, algunos mejores que otros, pero lo que Cory le hacía sentir, aquella sensación de querer desfallecer, no, eso no se lo había producido nadie, nunca.

No era como la tocaba por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ni como sus caricias iban acompañadas de besos, besos que le hacían gemir, suspirar, y suplicar al todo poderoso que aquella sensación no acabara nunca.

¡Hazlo ya, por favor! – Dijo ella como una orden convertida raramente en suplica, los preliminares estaban muy bien, pero no los necesitaba, ese día no, ella necesitaba sexo, necesitaba llegar a sentir aquel placer que solo él podía producirle, sentirse llena, sentirse al completo. Ambos se completaban, ambos esclavos del placer prohibido, amantes de la pasión.

Ella gimió al sentirlo de nuevo, arrugó las sabanas, araño su espalda acallando gritos desenfrenados de placer. Él le susurró al odio, la besó con delicadeza y la embistió con vigor…Entonces, sin esperárselo, sin llegar a pensar por un segundo, que la pasión desenfrenada llegaría a su fin, en ese mismo instante, ambos, llegaron a ese paraíso de gozo, deleites y deseos, donde se produce la pérdida del conocimiento por unos segundos, donde nada importa, donde la palabra **_TODO _**acoge un nuevo significado: **_ELLOS._**

Ellos y sus respiraciones agitadas. Lea que estaba tumbada mirando al techo a un lado de la cama igual que él, empezó a reírse, una risa contagiosa que creo una armonía angelical entre ambos.- ¿De qué te ries?- Preguntó él.

De mi estupidez de frase.- Hizo una pausa a causa de la falta de respiración y las risas.- "Porque así tengo una cosa más en que superarla."- Dijo ella de nuevo con una fuerte carcajada.

Sí ahora suena ridícula, pero en su momento ha tenido efecto.- Dijo él entre risas.

Sí…Se ha notado.- Dijo ella empezando a reír de nuevo.

Deberías irte.- Dijo la morena con un tono serio en seco.

No pienso hacerlo, no conozco esto, y estoy cansado, así que te quedas o te vas al sofá.- Dijo él.

Vale, pero mañana preparas tu el desayuno.- Dijo ella dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, porque sí, era el mejor sexo que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Aquella mañana despertó con la música que él había elegido de su estantería de grandes éxitos, recordaba ese CD, es el que pone para limpiar, le entretiene, en ese momento sonaba, "_Love Song" _luego sonaría algo de los Beatles, y alguna canción de desamor. También escuchaba a Cory canturrear la canción, y se rió para sí, vio tirado los calzoncillos de él tirados por ahí, asi que andaría en bolas haciendo el desayuno, su cara cambio a una llena de asco. Entonces escucho a David entrar y gritar, cogió la camiseta de él y unas bragas y se las puso.- Buenos días David.- Dijo ella al entrar a la cocina. Cory estaba sentando en unos de los taburetes comiendo cereales y ¡si! Estaba desnudo. Lea volvió a reír para sí. David empezó con el rollo de siempre en español sin tener la menor idea de que aquel moreno que estaba sentado en aquel taburete el cual Lea limpiaría con lejía, también conocía el idioma de sobra. Lea miraba por la ventana cuando David gritaba.- ¡Este tío ni se inmuta! ¿Es sordo? – Estaba nublado, abrió la ventana y olió la humedad constante de NY, se giró hacía Cory que la miro con una encantadora sonrisa escondida en sus ojos, ella le correspondió, entonces miró a David.- Está desnudo desayunando, no te vas a acercar y gritarle en la cara como haces de costumbre, no te tiene miedo, pensarás que estás loco, no sé…- Hizo una pausa.- Deberías ir a trabajar, llegaras tarde, yo me deshago de él, no te preocupes.- Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, pocas veces hacía eso. David la miró con ternura.- Si necesitas algo, llámame.- Ella asintió y el cogió sus llaves y se marchó.

Cory siguió con su bol de cereales, ella cogió el móvil y escribió: "Quiero el puesto, no pienso aguantar a esa idiota más tiempo. Un beso, llámame." Y se lo mandó a Jesse.

Podrías haberte ido, haber hecho lo que quisieras y sin embargo aquí estas. – Dijo ella mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

Igual que tú. – Le respondió mirándola fijamente, ella se volvió y se rió levemente

No tenemos remedio.- Dijo ella cogiendo un bol de la estantería mientras sonaba _ "Hard Day's Night" _de los Beatles.

Lavaras ese taburete tu mismo, que lo sepas.- Dijo ella riéndose al recordar la cara de David.

Gracias por lo de anoche, echaba de menos el buen sexo.- Dijo él ignorándola.

¿Gracias? – Dijo atónita.- Sí, soy buena, he practicado mucho.- Dijo de forma prepotente.- Tú en cambio, deberías hacerlo más.

Sí tienes razón.- Dijo él.- ¿No te ha gustado?¿ Alguien mejor que yo?

Sí claro que me ha gustado, pero es que mi amigo Mark.- Dijo ella mirándolo directamente.

¿Tú amigo Mark? ¿Qué? – Dijo enfadado.

Practica mucho también.- Dijo ella cogiendo un cartón nuevo de leche de la otra estantería, dándole un plano perfecto de sus nuevas bragas color azul oscuro.

Tu has superado a tu jefa, es cierto.- Dijo él mirando donde sabía que no debía.- Y yo soy mejor que ese Mark.

No.- Dijo ella en seco. Sabía mentir.

Sí, te lo voy a demostrar.- Dijo él levantándose de aquel taburete.

Pero, ¿qué dices? – Dijo ella entre risas.- Anda, no…

No seas tonto, claro que eres mejor, me has hecho sentir en veinte segundos más que cualquier otro.- Esa iba ser su frase, iba…Pero ya nada de eso importaba, porque él había decidido besarle de nuevo, arrancar la única prenda interior que llevaba puesta y hacerlo en el sofá. Luego en la ducha y después de nuevo en la cama. Estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo aquellas palabras " No tenemos remedio". Ambos, sabían que la pasión era una espada de doble filo, deseo y padecimiento, y después de que una de aquellas acepciones la atravesara, la otra también lo hacía, en paralelo.

No me has hecho el desayuno.- Dijo ella en la puerta cuando el esperaba el ascensor.

Pensaba que sí.- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, solo llevaba una camiseta y unas bragas color miel. Sin decir más cogió aquel ascensor y ella cerró la puerta.

* * *

_**Me gustaría recibir opiniones más que suplicas para que lo siga, los pro y los contra, que es lo QUE MAS os gusta y lo QUE MENOS.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer! ( **_**_mi tumblr: )_**


	12. Just Friends

**_LAS PERSONAS QUE APARECEN EN MI BLOG NO ME PERTENECEN Y CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA._**

**Les aconsejo lo mismo que en el anterior, echadle un ojo por el tumblr ( )**

* * *

**_-Blog-_**

¿No habéis tenido la sensación alguna vez de estar destinados a algo? Como si el azar no existiera realmente y te pusiera ahí de golpe, sin premeditación. Ella a lo largo de su vida había considerado, que si las cosas le habían pasado, era por algo, aunque ese algo, fuera tan simple como que ya estaba escrito.

**_-End Blog-_**

Hacía dos meses que no sabía nada de Cory, lo último era que había llegado bien a Los Ángeles, en todo este tiempo había quedado con Jesse, pero no había ocurrido nada especial, solo se conocían, le había enseñado partes de NYC que nunca se había atrevido a conocer, era my buena persona, le había conseguido el puesto que ella quería, lo obtendría después de sus vacaciones.

Aquella semana subió al avión que la llevaría a su país de origen, David voló con ella, aunque no estaba predestinado que fuera así, pero le habían dado día libre por saneamiento de la oficina. Cuando bajo del avión y entró en el aeropuerto no pudo creer lo que vio, allí estaba Jennifer sonriendo como una tonta por lo que supuso que sería alguna broma de Michael, junto a ella estaba Scarlet abrazando con efusividad a Charlot y junto a ellos Ian, que esperaba su turno. Miré a David y solo tenía ojos para Jenn, a Lea le hizo gracia la cara de bobo que tenía y le pegó un manotazo en el estomago.- Solo una cosa: Reconquístala.- LE dijo ella, él la miro.- Tiene novio.- Dijo él.

Lo sé.- Hizo una pausa.- Hablo con ella todas las semanas.- Hizo otra pausa y se paró en seco.- ¿Él está aquí? No, pues en territorio extranjero no son cuernos…-Lea acompañó su frase con una risa escandalosa que hizo que Charlot la mirara.- Hazme caso de una puñetera vez, reconquístala.- Lea no dijo más y salió corriendo hacía un abrazo colectivo, David, en cambio, aún más pensativo caminaba hacía ellos con más calma. Lea abrazó a Jenn.- ¡Mira que bien cuidado te lo tengo! Sin ningún rasguño.- Le dijo en un susurro, ella le pegó un pequeño codazo y se lanzó al cuello de David, abrazándolo con la misma efusividad que hace momentos había hecho con la morena, David la recibió con alegría y Scarlet le mandó una mirada cómplice a Lea.

¿Qué? ¿La isla del Reino Unido aún no se ha hundido? – Le dijo a Scarlet en ingles, con el más puro acento neoyorquino, sabía cuando le molestaba que se metieran con su querido país.

Veo que tu americano a mejorado, tu inglés sigue siendo igual de malo.- Le contestó ella.

¿Quedamos en treinta minutos donde siempre? – Dijo Jenn.- Dejamos las cosas, una ducha rápida, y cenamos.

Todos aceptaron la propuesta, porque daba igual las dos o nueve horas de vuelo, el estrés de las maletas, estaban juntos de nuevo y eso no se podía desaprovechar.- Nuestro destino era encontrarnos.- Dijo David, todos lo miraron y ninguno añadió nada.

Mientras Ian, Scarlet y Jenn se irían con Michael y Charlot, David había alquilado un coche con chofer y Lea decidió alquilar un coche, le encantaba conducir, y así podría visitar a su familia brevemente antes de dejarlo todo en casa.

Después de hacer una visita escasa a su familia, se dirigió a casa, era la antigua casa de sus padres, donde había vivido su infancia. Sus padres ya no vivían allí se mudaron cuando les tocó un premio, y ella decidió seguir pagando la casa con su trabajo y alquileres.

Entro al portal, y ahí estaba él.- ¿Qué haces aquó Cory? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

Él no tenía buena cara.- Vine hace dos días, y vi en Facebook que estarías aquí, llevo esperando que llegaras una hora.- Dijo apoyado en la pared.

Ven, sube y hablamos.- Dijo ella algo perturbada. Subieron en silencio al ascensor, ese lento ascensor. Él la agarró por detrás y puso su barbilla en su cuello.- Podríamos repetir lo de la otra vez.- Dijo demasiado varonil. Ella se rió. Un recuerdo cruzo la mente de ella.

**_Flash Back_**

Cory la había cogido quitado las bragas dando la vuelta y embestido, al principio le impresionó, pero un instante después estaba acostumbrado a él.- El condón.- Chillo ella.

Lo llevo puesto.- Le dijo al oído.- Me pregunto ¿cómo causas está sensación en mi? – Le dijo entre embestidas. Ella se agarró al sillón como pudo para no caerse, y de cada movimiento de sus caderas hacía delante, surgía un sonido de su garganta que ella no pudo controlar.

Tu-m-me-pro-provoc-cas-lo-mis-mism-oh.- Ella no podía hablar, Cory no la dejaba. Las manos del moreno que se posaban en la cintura de ella para poder hacer aquel movimiento frenetico subieron hasta su pecho, los cuales apretó y acarició, momentos después una de sus manos volvió a bajar a aquel punto sensible.- Oh dios.- Fue lo único que Lea pudo exclamar antes de que el orgasmo le recorriera toda la espalda.

Lea sentada en aquel sofá, escuchando el agua de la ducha caer y tomando su taza de café. Seguía desnuda allí sentada mientras él se duchaba, se rió de aquella situación. Se levantó del sofá, dejo la taza en el fregadora y se apoyo en la encimera, se rió de nuevo. Aquella encimera.

Se dirigió al baño donde escucho canturrear algo, lo identificó:_ Don't Go Breaking My Heart._Se rió de nuevo antes de entrar en el baño y girar el pomo, él no se percató de su existencia porque no dejo de cantar hasta que no la vio totalmente desnuda dentro de la ducha, ella rió de nuevo y cerró el grifo. Lo besó, beso su cuello, su pecho, su ombligo y siguió bajando. Ël tuvo que agarrarse al toallero para no caerse cuando ella introdujo la parte más sensible de su cuerpo en su boca, entonces fue él quien soltó una sonrisa, le quito los pelos de la cara ella y la admiro por un segundo, lo que su frágil cuerpo le dejó antes de que involuntariamente su cabeza chocara contra el azulejo al echarla hacía atrás. Ella succionó con fuerza y el gruñó, entonces, aquel placer desapareció y agua caliente volvió a salir, lo sintió en su piel y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella. Lea se giró y mojo su pelo, entonces él la giró mirándola de nuevo y la besó con deseo, sus besos bajaron desde su boca a su cuello, desde ese punto a su pecho, desde ese a su ombligo y entonces cogió una de sus piernas y la puso en uno de sus hombros, y la besó allí donde su piel es tan sumamente sensible al roce, ella gimió levemente y Cory la agarró con fuerzas para que no se cayera, cuando el succionó, ella tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a los grifos de IKEA, porque la única pierna que la tenía en pie no le respondía, él utilizó también sus dedos, que junto a su lengua la llevaban al camino del placer, pero entonces el placer desapareció.

Te vengas.- Susurró ella con la respiración agitada.

Sí.- Dijo él con aquella mirada tan profunda, aquella que le atravesaba el alma. La cogió como pudo y ella engancho sus piernas en las cinturas del moreno.- No tengo un condon aquí.- Dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella se apoyó en su hombro aún con la respiración agitada, quedarse así, abrazada a él, era puro placer.- Tomo la píldora.- Movió sus caderas, y ambos formaron uno.- Dios.- Esta vez era él quien soltaba aquel gemido.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Tengo planes.- Dijo ella.- Tengo que irme ya, dejo la maletas y me voy.- Abrió la puerta del ascensor.- Ven, he quedado con mis amigos, los de siempre.- Dijo ella dándole un vaso de agua.

¿Todos? – Dijo él sorprendido.

Sí la vida de Michael y Charlot.- Dijo ella echando el vaso al fregadero. Echó un vistazo a la casa, estaba limpia. Él la empotró contra la pared.

Diles, que tardaras un poco.- Dijo él.

Ya voy diez minutos tardes, ya los avisé.- Dijo ella con indiferencia soltándose de sus garras. Él la besó y ella le correspondió por unos segundos.- Tengo que irme, de verdad, ven a cenar, quiero ver la cara de David cuando te vea.- Dijo ella separándose de él y abriendo la puerta de nuevo.- Te acompañaré.- Dijo él cogiéndola de la mano. Ella no la apartó, por una extraña razón, se dejo fluir.

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, todos la miraban extrañados, en realidad, la miraban a él y como le tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros, ambos iban tan metidos en la conversación que no se percataron de aquellas miradas.

No puede ser.- Dijo David sorprendido.

¿Cory? ¿ Cory Monteith? – Dijo Jennifer.

¡Toma!- Chilló Lea.- Me debes diez pavos, te dije que te reconocería.- Rió a carcajadas

¡Mierda!- Dijo él ofuscado.- Hola a todos.- Dijo con su sonrisa ladeada y separándose de Lea.- Hizo una pausa, se sentía incomodo, todos lo miraban.- Siento lo de la otra vez David, no tenía ni idea y, como no me reconociste, preferí no…- Explicaba Cory con una sonrisa.

Sï, fue lo mejor.- Dijo David serio, al instante recibió un codazo de Jenn.

¿Te unirás a cenar con nosotros? – Dijo Jenn de la manera más simpática posible.

No, solo quería acompañarla, es tarde.- Dijo Cory

Entonces, ¿estás en NY? – Preguntó Scarlet.

No, bueno sí, estaba en Los Ángeles, ese día.- Dijo mirando a David que mostraba un rostro serio.- Para una entrevista de trabajo, y, bueno, he aceptado, así que sí estoy.

¡Qué bien! – Dijo Jenn.- ¿Verdad?

Sí, que calladito te lo tenías…- Dijo Lea pegándole un empujón inocente.- Enhorabuena.- Dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Gracias.- Tosió.- Bueno, chicos, os dejo cenar, me ha alegrado mucho veros.- Hizo una pausa.- ¡Ah! Y enhorabuena Charlot y Michael, Lea me dijo sobre la boda.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron con complicidad y se miraron.- Muchas gracias, ¿vendrás con Lea? – Dijo Charlot risueña.

¡Oh! E…- Dijo Cory mientras Lea mataba a su amiga con la mirada.- Bueno sí mi amiga Lea quiere, y yo aún no me he ido, me encantaría.

Sí, seguro…- Dijo David.- Amigos.- Dijo con ironía.

¡David! – Le reprochó Jenn.

Deja de mandarme, no soy tu novio ¿vale? – Dijo él enfadado.- Aparte para ser amigos, demasiadas partes le he visto yo a…

David, calláte.- Le mandó Lea y lo hizo, ambos se conocían de demasiado tiempo, ambos sabía que significaba cada mirada, y la que ella le estaba dando, no era de las mejores. Y no por ella, no, si no por Jenn y él, lo supo.

Perdón.- Dijo de repente.- Lo siento Cory me meto donde no me llaman.- Hizo una pausa y miró a Jenn.- No pretendía…

Está bien, tienes razón.- Dijo ella mucho más distante.

Nos encantaría verte en la boda Cory.- Dijo Scarlet intentando desviar la tensión, será magnifico.

No quiero causar …- Dijo él.

Ei, tio, el que me caso soy yo, y te invito personalmente.- Dijo Michael dándole la mano. Cory la acepto gustoso y se despidió de todos al irse, incluso de Lea, que cuando se dirigía a darle dos besos y un abrazo, recibió un pico, inesperado donde le agarró la cara rápidamente, y un abrazo.- Lo siento.- Susurró ella sin entender aquel beso.- Da igual, me ha visto culo, lo entiendo perfectamente, a quien no entiendo es a ti.- Dijo él con una carcajada.

Cuando Cory ya estaba lo suficiente lejos para no escucharlos Jenn preguntó.- ¿Qué sois exactamente?- Dijo con cierta risa contagiosa.

Just friends.- Dijo Lea.

¿Solo amigos? – Dijo Scarlet.- Soy hay que ver vuestras miradas.

Enserio, entre él y yo, no puede pasar nada más.- Pronunció Lea mirando a David con una mirada triste, él la abrazó.- Bueno sí, sexo.- Soltó una carcajada y David la empujo.

Tonta.- Dijo su amigo.

Las chicas y ella siguieron hacía delante.- ¿Y es bueno? – Dijo Charlot

¡Uff! – Soltó una carcajada.- Buenísimo…

**Flash Back**

Ambos ya estaban vestidos en la habitación. Pero él la beso de nuevo, esta vez era diferente, muy diferente, porque ambos empezaron a reírse.- ¡Qué tonto fuimos! – Dijo él pegado a sus labios.- Te quise como un tonto desquiciado y te deje…- Ella lo miraba confundida.- Entonces el tonto fuiste tu.- Ambos se echaron a reir. Ella lo besó con lentitud, y entonces sucidió todo de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión sin prisas, sin pasiones desenfrenadas, detrás de todo aquellos besos, caricias, gemidos, respiraciones agitadas y sudor, había mucho más pero ninguno supo el qué. La ropa desapareció, los besos calidos se repartieron por la piel caliente de ambos y aquel día paso de nuevo, con paciencia, mirándose, atentos el uno del otro…

**End Flash Back**

Buenísimo.- Dijo de nuevo mirando hacia atrás, por donde él se había ido.

No entiendo a David, mira que soltarte eso.- Dijo Scarlet.

No se lo tengo en cuento, no esta vez.- Dijo Jenn.- ¿Verdad Lea? – Dijo mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

Si, esta vez no.- Dijo ella algo confusa. ¿Qué sabía Jenn? Quizás David…

* * *

**LES GUSTO? Comenten...**


End file.
